Through The Dark Glass
by Angel of RedFire
Summary: A prophecy has been declared that a single young girl will bring an end to war in another world. Meet Claire Lyons, defender of a realm much different from ours. Read and Review! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**An AU Clique story More like an Original Story But whatever... A Claire centric multi-chapter**

**So make sure to Read and Review!**

_A prophecy has been declared..._

_A war will break out in one-thousand years time._

_At the hands of a powerful sorceress_

_Millions shall die._

_But prophecy also declares, that only one person can save this land._

_A person from another world_

_Who will come to us_

_Through The Dark Glass_

* * *

**Yeah, it's a short chapter...actually it's called a prologue.**

**Anyways, this story will definetly take more time and care to be written up and I plan on making Claire non-Mary Sue like. I've heard about how a lot of readers don't like her for that reason, but I promise that there will be flaws.**

**I had this idea back in grade 10 when I wrote it up and I thought that it would be cool to put it into the Clique fandom. Don't hate on me for that please. Also, since I'll be leaving for Texas in February for the duration of 18 months, I will also have ****NO**** access to the internet so yes it will take a long time to get this story done.**


	2. It's going to be a loong day

**An AU Clique story Which I don't own Except the plot.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_When Westchester Academy was first built, the workers put in an extra section as an escape route during the war in case of invasion. But eventually, the section was forgotten after the war and the future students and teachers had no knowledge of it. The section was hidden deep inside the school and the hallway leading to it was covered up by a mural once the war ended. No one ever knew that deep inside the hallway, a mirror stood there; an entrance to another world._

* * *

"For the last time, Kuh-laire, you need to stop dozing off in class," Kristen scolded.

I sighed and twirled my wavy blonde hair in between my finger. Why should I care about math class? I never understand what I'm being taught and I'm already barely passing with a 2.49 GPA.

"Well I can't help it if I have insomnia!" I shot back.

My four friends all happen to be in the AP or Advanced Placement program. Meaning, they're all really smart kids, especially Kristen. She could have the choice to graduate a year early, but she decided to stay with us. I am in a lower level than them. I'm smart, but not math, science or political smart like the rest of my friends. Welcome to the world of me, Claire Lyons...probably one of the strangest students in Westchester Academy,

Everyone here seems to know where they fit in. You've got all the Goths together, the slackers and jocks. My group, we're preps. We're the most elite group of girls in the school. Massie Block, is the alpha of our clique called The Pretty Committee. I know...pretty silly name, huh? But it suits us. While my friends, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory are all respected for their brains, beauty, money and headstrong attitudes, I feel like the odd duck out in our clique.

Unlike my friends, I'm more musically involved in our school rather than anything else. I'm not as rich and while I'm considered pretty with my natural wavy blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, I'm not super hot like them. I'm also a bit shorter than all of them, but not by much. I'm also a bit soft-spoken and more kind to people in a natural way.

"Kuh-laire, get going. You don't want to be late for choir class," Massie said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right. There's solo auditions today," I remembered.

Exchanging good-byes with my friends, I headed past our school mural and downstairs to the music room. It was just the second week into the eleventh grade and I wanted to be able to show off my vocal abilities this year. I also wanted to beat the snobby twelfth graders at it. Gosh, I don't like people who think they're so much better than others.

Coming into the music room, I quickly take a seat while the other students talked to their friends. Outside of my clique, I only had one other friend who was just coming to sit with me.

"Hey Layne, ready for another year of choir?" I asked.,

Layne Abeley is definitely another misfit in our school and while I love her for her unusual style of clothes and hobbies, not a lot of kids do, including The Pretty Committee. I'll never understand why.

"You bet I am. I'm hoping to sing the pants off of Allie-Rose Singer. She's such a bitch, thinking she's a good singer. Her voice is so nasley," Layne explained.

I scoff, roll my eyes and agree with her. Allie-Rose Singer, a senior, has been my singing rival since I started choir in the eighth grade when I started at Westchester Academy. She's got this nasley soprano voice that makes one think of cats being strangled. I'm too shy to tell her this, so I usually keep it to myself. As soon as our teacher comes in, we all quiet down as she hands out our music to "Stand Up For Love" by Destiny's Child. It's supposed to be our theme for the schools fundraiser against bullying this year and only one person with the most powerful voice can get the lead solo...and I know that I am one of those people.

We went through the song a few times with no one singing the solo part and instead, we all went through the SATB back up parts. Behind me, I could hear Allie-Rose quietly sing the solo and I roll my blue eyes. My goodness, she's such an idiot!

It isn't until class is over that Allie-Rose approaches me, a smirk on her face.

"Ready to lose to me again this year?" Allie-Rose asked.

I clenched my jaw, not wanting to reply with a snarky remark.

"Sure, I can handle rejection," I reply...not really meaning it.

Before she can make a move, I get in front of her again.

"Just remember that if you do something to cause me utter grief, Massie will hunt you down and make you pay," I remind her.

But Allie-Rose isn't exactly afraid of The Pretty Committee or Massie. She may be the only senior in our school who doesn't give a shit about us. But she really doesn't know what Massie is capable of.

Allie-Rose smirked and shoved past me on her way out of the classroom. Once I leave, it's lunchtime so I head upstairs by the mural to wait for The Pretty Committee. While waiting for them, I turn around and study the mural in front of me. Depicted on the mural is a battlefield, with soldiers holding smoking guns and wearing helmets. It was the First World War. Our school was built a few years before the war, so I knew how old our school was. Imagine...my great grandparents used to go here...

Finally, The Pretty Committee shows up, Massie as usual leading the girls towards our spot.

"Okay, we're all here. Let's head for the cafeteria where the boys are waiting," Massie instructed and I fell into formation with the others.

We strutted down the hallways and everyone cleared a path for us. Massie lead us to the cafeteria with her head held high and her composure rim rod straight. I willed myself to walk tall and confident like her, not wanting my encounter with Allie-Rose to affect how we all looked. We came into the cafeteria and headed for Table 18, where the boyfriends of Massie, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan were. Great, I hate being the only one without a boyfriend. None of the boys in our school really have an interest in dating me. Oh well...I guess the right one hasn't come along yet.

"Hey boys, how was classes?" Kristen asked, taking a seat by her boyfriend Kemp Hurley.

"It was awesome! Chris and I managed to staple Mr. Bartaughs work sheets to his chair, so everyone watched him for ten minutes while he tried to get them off," Kemp replied with a snicker.

Kristen slapped her boyfriend on the arm and we finally went to eating our lunches and Alicia filled us in on some gossip that she picked up around the school. As everyone went on with their usual gossiping, I caught Derrick Harrington look at me and I quickly looked down. Why was Massies' boyfriend looking at me? I looked up again to see if maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but they weren't. Derrick was still staring at me and I got a weird feeling in my stomach. Why did he always look at me that way? I wonder if maybe it's because he thinks I'm weird for being the only single girl in our group.

"So Kuh-laire, how was choir?" Massie finally asked, breaking me out of my paranoia.

Hearing that question, I finally unleashed my anger and frustration about Allie-Rose Singer.

"Allie-Rose Singer is so freaking annoying!Oh my god! I hate her so much! She makes my life miserable with all of her talk about how she's going to get the solo this year because she's the best singer and blah blah blah. I'm thinking, bitch puh-lease! Just because your last name is 'Singer' does nawt mean that you are THE BEST!" I vented.

And thank good-ness my friends were used to me venting off my frustrations to them, whereas to anyone else, they're always surprised by my hidden attitude. I just seem to come off as a polite person to them.

"Do you want us to talk to her?" Kristen asked, cracking her knuckles.

We all laugh at how tough Kristen is trying to act when she winces after popping a knuckle. I shake my head in fake disbelief, mocking Kristen that she wouldn't be able to hit the broad side of a barn if the opportunity came.

"No thanks, Kris. I don't want you guys to cause any problems for us," I replied.

They all nodded and we went back to eating lunch until the bell rang again. Picking up my bag, I said good-bye to The Pretty Committee and the boys and headed off to my last two classes...double math. It was going to be a long day for sure.


	3. An Awkward Encounter

**An AU Clique story **

**Which really is close to being an Original Story...I think it is. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

After math class ended for the day, I headed for my locker where Massie and the rest of The Pretty Committee was. They were all putting their science text books in my locker. Since my locker was by their science class, it gave them less of a distance to travel between periods.

"Hey, how did math class go?" Kristen asked.

I growled, remembering when Mr. Klein told me to answer the questions on the board after I started telling my other classmates to shut up! Gosh, they always talked during class and it was such a pain to hear them constantly swearing and all that other garbage. It made me feel stupid having to go up to the board to try and answer the questions, but my mind was blank, unable to answer the questions. Mr. Klein had then told me to sit back down since I hadn't been able to do it and he had the brainiac of our class do it.

Telling my friends this, Kristen gave me a hug.

"Aww don't worry about it. Mr. Klein is an idiot anyways. And just keep your mouth shut around the others. They're not worth it," Kristen reassured

"Yeah Kuh-laire, those idiots can go take a hike for making you feel small." Massie said, glaring.

I nodded in understanding and broke the hug from Kristen. After gathering my homework into my backpack and grabbing my jacket, I close my locker and twirl the lock. I then join my friends as we make our way to the parking lot for our cars. Halfway there, Derrick is standing by the mural, waving to us as we come by.

"Uh..Claire...can I ask you a choir question?" Derrick asked, seemingly feeling awkward

Massie and Alicia giggled, knowing that Derrick hated asking about music. He was forced by his parents to take choir once they discovered how amazing of a voice he had. But Derrick was still awkward about it, because he felt that singing wasn't manly enough for him.

"Well you two have fun, we've got to get to work," Massie said and waved good-bye.

Derrick ignored his girlfriend and waited until The Pretty Committee was out of our sight. He then took out his choir folder and took out our new piece "Stand Up For Love,"

"What do you need help with?" I ask.

"Well...I'm having issues with the baritone part at bar fifty-two. Does it go like this?" He asked and sung his part.

One good thing I liked about Derrick...he DOES have a good voice, even if his rhythm was off.

"Er...no...It's a sixth eight, not a four four." I said and clapped his part out in perfect rhythm.

But by then, he stopped paying attention and I stopped clapping the rhythm. Looking up, I saw that he was staring at me...again.

"Derrick, why do you keep looking at me?" I finally asked.

I was starting to feel a bit freaked out as his right hand moved to my thick blonde hair and he started twirling a curled lock with his finder. What was he doing?

"Is there a reason why you and I aren't together?" He asked, shocking me.

Okay...now this was starting to get super awkward.

"Ummmm...probably because you're dating Massie," I said, taking his hand away from my hair.

"Ah, screw Massie! All she cares about is her grades and getting into YALE. At least you're not thinking about your future so much," Derrick explained.

This was wrong. This was awkward. I knew what the consequences were if Massie found out that Derrick was cheating on her for me. Besides, I didn't want to ruin my hard-earned friendship with my alpha. Before I could say anything, Derrick wrapped his arms around my slim waist and he roughly pulled me close to him and I felt his lips press against mine. Once my brain caught up with what was going on, I pushed away from him and broke the kiss.

"Derrick Harrington, you're crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...crazy for you. Come on Claire, I know that you want all of this," Derrick said, gesturing to himself.

I roll my eyes. What was with his fascination with me anyways? I'm not his type at all! Derrick prefers girls like Massie, with brains and beauty! A rarity in guys these days...I know. Besides, Massie would kill one of us if she found out about this, and I didn't want to get kicked out of The PC.

"Look Derrick, just stay away from me. I don't want you and we both know what'll happen if Massie finds out. I'm sorry," I tell him, hoping that I sound firm enough.

Before Derrick could say anymore or do anything, a group of teachers walked by, loudly discussing the staff meeting that they had just gotten out of. I quickly used this opportunity to get away from Derrick by walking beside the teachers, knowing that I was now safe. Once I made it outside, I sighed in relief and started walking to my galaxy convertible. Getting in, I started my drive home.

Coming up to my house, I looked up at it and gave a sort of dreamy sigh. I still couldn't believe that my family now had a place to live. It was a nice change from Massie's guesthouse that we used to live in back in middle school. Pulling into the garage, I turn off the engine and get out of the car, making my way into the house and into an argument that my brother Todd was having with mom.

"How come you always send me to my room? Claire causes problems and you never send her to hers!" Todd yelled.

"Claire is always in her room. If she makes trouble, I send her off to Massie's house." Mom argued back.

Rolling my eyes, I drop my backpack with a loud thud, causing the two of them to shut up.

"I'm right here, ya know," I announce, smirking to myself.

My mom gave an apologetic smile and Todd went to picking at dinner that was cooking on the stove. Mom slapped his hand away with her flipper.

"OW!" Todd yelped.

"Serves you right, now go do your homework." Mom ordered him.

Pouting, Todd made his way past me and up to his room. Typical fourteen year old brother...

"How was school?" Mom asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I mumbled that it was fine and excused myself up to my room. Walking in, I shut the door behind me and throw myself on to my queen-sized bed. Why did Derrick want me? why was he willing to cheat on Massie when he knew that I didn't want to risk my friendship with her and the rest of The Pretty Committee? Unable to answer my own questions, I go to get my homework when my cell phone goes off. It's a text from Derrick!

**D- Don't tell Massie what we did. You'll regret it if you do**

I roll my eyes at this. Just because I felt uncomfortable around him didn't mean that I feared him. A lot of students in our school feared Derrick Harrington, captain of the football team and Massie's boyfriend. He's big and strong and can take down anyone twice his size. Everyone seemed to be scared of him...except me and our friends. If anything, he just creeped me out. I ignore his message and pull up Massie's phone number and call it up. She's probably just on break now at work.

"Hey Kuh-laire, what's up?" Massie asked.

Come on Claire, you can tell her.

"Umm Mass? Remember how Derrick asked for my help with his music?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Massie asked, sounding confused.

I took a deep breath. Did I really want to tell her what her boyfriend did to me? After all, they're the most popular couple in our school and Massie would probably murder me if she thought I was breaking them up. NO! I didn't want Massie to never know what her boyfriend did, it wasn't right to make her think that everything was okay in their relationship. I HAD to tell her what he did.

"Well...Derrick was making me feel really awkward because he started playing with my hair and uh...well...he kissed me. But I didn't start it!" I finally confess.

And surprisingly enough, Massie doesn't go on a spazzing spree on me.

"I'll talk to him later. Are you okay?" Massie asked.

I could tell that she was more concerned for me than for her reputation. Did I mention that we're good friends? I told her that I was fine and she was okay with it. Satisfied, we hung up and I went to distracting myself with...ugh...math homework.

**_Massies POV_**

Hanging up with Claire, I let what she said to me sink in. My boyfriend kissed her!? Derrington? Why would he do that? I thought that I was the only one for him! And I knew Claire...she would NEVER do anything to provoke him to kiss her. But...why? Wanting an answer, I call up Derrington.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked, sounding oh-so-innocent.

"Don't you dare 'hey babe' me! What did you do to Kuh-laire!" I demanded.

On his end, I heard him mutter something unintelligible. He sounded pissed off about something.

"Oh...and don't you dare try blaming it on her! I know Claire...she's too nice to do this to me!" I tell him.

Derrington gave an angry sigh.

"Look Block, I'm sorry that I kissed Claire. I promise that it won't happen again. I love you." Derrick said.

I shook my head, not hearing the sincerity in his voice. All the times that we've been together, he never really showed how much he cared. I caught him staring at Claire once, but I disregarded it because I thought he had zoned out. Could I still trust him?

"You're damn right that it won't happen again. We are done! Don't you ever dare come near us or Claire again!" I told him.

I hung up on him and let my anger blaze for a couple of minutes before calming down. Derrick and I were now over. Could I still keep my alpha status without him?


	4. What just happened?

**An AU Clique story Which I do not own.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_And the day shall come when the saviour of our land appears, broken and alone. She will not know of the journey that lies ahead of her._

* * *

The next day, I was minding my own business waiting for The Pretty Committee by the mural before first block started when Derrick approached me. Instantly, my hands curled into fists and they went up to defend myself in case he tried to be funny again. In response, Derrick lifted his own hands up, palms out as if to signal an "I give up".

"Whoa, don't go punching me yet. I just want a chance to explain myself," Derrick said.

I put my fists down, feeling sheepish about the fact that I wouldn't have been able to punch him anyways. I fold my arms in front of me and give him a chance to talk.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you," He apologized.

That's it? There's no 'why did you tell Massie?' or nothing? Something didn't feel right, but I didn't lead onto it.

"Well...I guess I can accept your apology" I said, somewhat reluctant.

He smiled, seemingly satisfied and turned to leave, but then he turned back around to face me. Okay, NOW he was going to yell at me for telling Massie.

"Oh, thanks for telling Massie by the way. I really appreciated it," He said, obviously in a sarcastic tone.

And before I know it, Derrick pushed me towards the mural in an attempt to make enemies with me. What was wrong with this guy? Seriously, it's like no one can handle my honesty and loyalty to my friends. Before I can avoid hitting the wall, I watch as Derrick suddenly vanishes from my sight and darkness engulfs me. I panick, wondering if he knocked me out. But when I come in contact with cold hard cement...the thought vanishes. What just happened?

**_Derricks POV_**

I was pissed off with Claire. Why did she call Massie on me? Why couldn't she have just kept her goddamn mouth shut? Oh I know why, because she's too damn honest! God I hated her so much...I just wanted to...to...do something about it.

I went upstairs and found her in front of the mural, waiting for The Pretty Committee. Good, I could talk to her before Massie showed up. So we got talking and I faked an apology, to which she accepted. I was still mad at her for causing Block and I to break up, and I just needed to do something. I shoved Claire against the mural, hoping to knock sense into her. But suddenly before me, my eyes bulged in surprise at what I saw. The mural that I shoved Claire against suddenly engulfed her, swallowing her up and she disappeared!

"What the..." I trailed off and stared at the mural in shock.

I shoved Claire against the mural...and it...it...what?

"AHHH!" I screamed, too terrified to think about what JUST happened.

My scream caused the attention of several student passing by, along with The Pretty Committee who had just arrived at the spot.

"Sheesh, what's he all hyped up about?" Massie asked, obviously still mad at me.

I ignored them and looked back at the mural. This wasn't possible! Walls don't swallow people up...do they? Carefully, I walked towards it and placed my hand on the wall to see if it would do the same thing to me. Nothing happened. I tried again...same thing. At this moment, I turned to the girls and they must have noticed my pale face.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dylan pointed out.

"Ghost..." I mutter and look at the possessed wall again.

Massie must have finally gotten annoyed with my presence, because she finally spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded and glared at me.

I shrank under her glare and looked back at the mural. I had an idea pop into my head.

"Shove me against the wall," I told her, placing my back in front of the wall.

Massie cocked an eyebrow and wondered if I had gone crazy or not. I WASN'T CRAZY! I JUST SAW A GODDAMN WALL SWALLOW UP CLAIRE LYONS! Massie scoffed and approached me, willing to do it. Wow, she really hated me. She shoved me hard against the mural...nothing happened. I was still here!

"Where's Kuh-laire? She was supposed to meet us here." Kristen finally spoke up, looking up and down the halls.

Ah shit, they wouldn't believe me even if I told them. Good thing I can lie my way out of this. Who knows how they would react if I told them what really happened. I look back at the mural again...hoping that maybe Claire would pop out at that moment and reveal my secret thoughts. But she never did. I turned back to the fearsome five minus one and cleared my throat.

"Oh, now I remember why I'm here! Claire wanted me to tell you that she has to meet her counsellor," I lied.

It worked too, since the girls knew how Claire would usually have to go to her counsellor to work out her classes and grades. She stressed a lot over school, thinking that she would never be able to graduate.

"Oh, well if that's it then I guess we'll see her later. Come on girls, let's get away from Harrington." Massie said and led them off.

I slunk to the floor and felt my heart beat wildly in my chest. What happened to Claire Lyons?

**_Claires POV_**

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Can anyone hear me?" I shout as I pound on the solid wall.

I feel myself panic, wondering what was going on. Why was I behind the wall, unable to see anyone? Where was I? I give up calling for help and turn around to see if there's another way out. With my blue eyes now adjusted to the dark, I can make out a hallway in front of me. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I head down the hallway in hopes of finding an exit.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out." I chant to myself.

I hate small closed spaces...I really do. I just want to crawl up into a ball and cry...thinking that the walls are going to cave in on me any second. But I didn't want to be doing that right now so I push my anxiety deep down and put my hands in front of me, hoping to prevent bumping into anything. Finally, I feel a door handle and I twist it open.

Opening the door, I'm curious with what I see in front of me.

A big object stands alone in the empty room, covered by a dusty white tarp. Curious, I walk towards it and pull off the tarp to reveal a gorgeous mirror. Its frame is a deep red with black twisting vines etched inside it. At the top of the mirror is a single blue rose. I look at the glass and I am astonished by its dark opaque color.

I look at my reflection and take in my appearance. My thick wavy blonde hair cascades softly down my shoulders, stopping at my B-cups. I'm wearing a dusty rose Ella Moss top that accentuates my curves along with a pair of straight legged jeans from Guess. Dang...I'm really pretty.

After checking myself out in the mirror, I look around the room to see if there's another door leading out to the school hallways, but I don't see any! I'm going crazy! I need to get out of here! Looking back at the mirror, I get the craziest notion on my head that MAYBE this IS the door leading back out. Reluctantly, I go to touch the glass and my hand disappears inside; the glass creating a rippling effect.

"WHOAH!" I cry and pull my hand out.

What was that? Was the glass actually jelly or something? This was starting to weird me out something fierce. I just want to get out of here! How come I got swallowed up by a mural anyways? Was it a gag wall? Like in the movies where the villain puts up a fake wall and on the other side there's a cage that the hero falls for? I shake my head, clearing the scary thoughts that invade my mind. Well, if this mirror is my only way out, then I guess I'll just have to take it.

Taking a deep breath, I step towards the glass. My hands go in and then my head, followed by the rest of me. And before I can brace myself to take the next step, I start to fall...and I can't stop! I try to scream, but no sound comes out. I look up around me and everything is a purple shade with flecks of silver zooming past me. What's going on?

I think about my classes that I'm probably missing right now and how maybe The Pretty Committee doesn't know where I am. I think about Derrick and what his reaction is to my being sucked up into a wall. It must be hilarious actually, I can picture him screaming like a little french girl and flailing is arms around in confusion. I can picture Massie shoving him and telling him to get a grip.

Before I can think of any thing else, the air around me catched and I throw my hands out to brace myself for impact. I land on something soft like a pillow engulfing me...and suddenly my world goes black.

**_Massies POV_**

After third block ended, I meet up with Alicia, Kristen and Dylan at our usual spot by the mural and we find that Kuh-laire still hasn't shown up.

"Where's Kuh-laire? She's usually the first one to meet us here!" I demand out loud.

Kristen, Dylan and Alicia all look at each other and shrug. None of us have seen her since the beginning of today and it was starting piss me awf! Then I remember that Derrick said that she had to meet her counsellor. Well...shouldn't she have been done by now?

"Calm down Mass, I'm sure she's on her way right now." Kristen tried to reassure.

"Well even if she's late or isn't able to meet up, she usually texts one of us." Dylan pointed out.

We go silent, pondering if maybe Derrick blocked her way to class or something. He was acting pretty creepy with her the other day, apparently. I take out my cell phone and hesitantly text Derrick.

**M- Wheres Kuh-laire? U didn't stop her, did u?**

**D- STFU Mass. I'm stuck in detention thanks to Plovert. idiot told on me for throwing a spitball at the teacher.**

**M- O..srry.**

Not...I thought to myself. Serves him right for being a jerk to his teacher.

"Derrick is in detention. He hasn't seen her all day," I tell the girls.

We all find this pretty strange now, especially since Claire is never one to miss meeting up with us. She's pretty punctual and knows to never keep us waiting.

"Come on Mass, maybe she forgot. We'll see her tonight at our sleepover anyways." Alicia said.

Thank goodness for traditional friday sleepovers! For goodness sake, I hope Alicia is right. But I just can't shake this weird feeling in my gut that maybe something happened to her.


	5. A New World

**An AU Clique story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique or the mentioning of Legend of Zelda or Alice in Wonderland. All ownership belongs to the creators of these creations.**

**Thank you everyone for your OCs. I look forward to figuring out who to choose for the main villain. Also introducing, Rayne. The OC that Sarah (psychotic honeybadger of death) created**

**Sorry for the delayed update. I have been writing this out by hand first and figuring out how to do things. And now without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_And her heroic actions will be noticed  
for no other person in our land  
will have had the courage to do so._

* * *

**_CLAIRES POV_**

I drift in and out of conciousness for a few seconds before finally coming around. My head spins violently from the fall I had. Man, I didn't think that Derrick would have shoved me THAT hard. I must be in the infirmary now, that must explain the bed that I can feel underneath me. Finally opening my eyes, I squint them in confusion. Where am I? Sitting up, I take in my surroundings.

I'm sitting on a purple bed with flecks of silver on it. The room is a deep navy blue with white trimming on it. This isn't the infirmary. Who's room is this? I get off the bed and my black keds touch down onto a cherry wooden floor.

"Where am I?" I think out loud.

Being brave and curious, I decide to investigate further into the room. Off to my left is a mahogany door with a gold door handle. Twisting it open, I look inside to see a bathroom. The floor is marble and the walls are white. The shower stall frame is the same vine pattern from the mirrors frame. It's pretty luxurious, just like Massie's bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom, I open the next set of doors which are doubles. I'm in shock to see that it's a wardrobe...with clothes in it! Feeling brave, I pull out an article of clothing out. It's a royal purple tunic styled shirt with a deep gold waist belt attached to it. Taking the hanger out, I take it off and find a matching deep gold cape. A pair of white leggings and an undershirt with a pair of brown bucket top boots complete the outfit.

"An interesting style." I mutter to myself.

I put the clothes back on the hanger and return the outfit to the wardrobe. So...it appears that I'm in a bedroom. Who's bedroom? Seeing one last door, I go to open it to reveal a village...wait a second...village? Well I guess it's better than staying in that bedroom. I take a cautious step out and close the door behind me.

Looking around, I can definitely see that I am in a village. Huh, it kind of reminds me of Hyrule village from the Legend of Zelda game that I play with Todd sometimes. Anyways, I walk into the village and immediately, I can tell that no one is paying attention to me. I guess that's good since I don't want to answer questions that I don't even have.

I look around and suddenly, I feel out-of-place in my clothes. All the women here are wearing really long peasant dresses and the men are all in tunics that are a variation of colors with white leggings. Is it worth standing out in a crowd like this? Nope. I turn around and head back inside to the bedroom. I open up the wardrobe and pull out the outfit that I discovered earlier.

After slipping out of my clothes and putting the new set on, I set my old clothes into the wardrobe and close it. I take a quick look in the mirror. The royal purple really makes my complexion glow and it brings out the natural blush in my cheeks. Well...it's not too bad.

Deciding that I wouldn't draw too much attention to myself, I head back out to the village. Man...I really must be missing classes.

I neatly dodge a group of small children running by as they chase a ball and I head to the first thing I see: A newspaper stand. Heading over there, I steal a glance at the paper, hoping to find a clue as to where I am.

"That'll be two rupens." A man spoke up.

I look up to see an angered man looking at me. He seems to be around eighteen years old. He has pale skin, golden brown eyes and curly wavy blonde hair like mine. He's tall, probably a little over six feet. Ugh...I feel so short now! Despite his angry face, he was pretty handsome...in a gothic sort of way.

"Hey, you want a script or not?" He asked.

Script? Two rupens, right? I search my tunic pockets, praying that there's some money in it. Feeling something in my right pocket, I pull out two silver looking coins. Looking at the inscription, I can definitely see that the word 'rupen' is on it.

"Two rupens, here you go." I say and hand them over.

He hands me a 'scroll' and thanking him, I take it and unroll it to see what it says.

**Argals Script  
June 12, 1606**

I put the script down, unable to read any further. I look around the village as I come to a conclusion. I'm in a completely different world! How is this possible? Why am I even here? The man behind the vendor looks at me, suddenly concerned.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look too good." He said.

"Uh...I...I'm fine." I stutter.

Putting down the scroll, I go to head back to the house that I came out of. What had happened? Did I maybe actually get knocked out so hard that I got trapped in an imaginary world in my head? Maybe it's just like what happened to Alice in Alice in Wonderland? Nah, that's ridiculous. But if this is the real thing, then why am I here?

Suddenly, the sound of beating horse hooves interrupt my thoughts. Turning around, I see an incoming rider and horse heading for a small group kids! Without even thinking, I run after it, getting in the horses path to the kids.

"STOP!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air.

The horse neighs loudly, gets on his hind legs and kicks the air. The kids scream and take off to safety. The rider yells at his horse and regains control. Grumbling, the rider dismounts and approaches me.

"You crazy wench! How dare you get in my way! I could have killed you!" He yells from underneath his helmet.

"Well I would rather it be me instead of a bunch of helpless children! You could at least pay attention to where you're going!" I snap back.

I feel my heart beat wildly in my chest, hoping that this maniac took my words to heart. Sighing, the stranger took off his helmet and unsheathed his sword, pointing it right at me. Okay..he's totally crazy! I heard gasps from the townspeople around me.

Underneath the helmet revealed the face of an extremely handsome young man. He seemed to be eighteen. With a light tan complexion and well-defined jaw, he had coal-black hair that curled slightly and his eyes...I had never seen such strange eyes before. One eye was blue and the other was green. He stood tall at a little under six feet and he had a lanky but muscular physique...from what I could tell from underneath his armour.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I could have you executed for this!" He yelled.

Sheesh, what was he? A prince or something? Before I can reply, I feel two strong hands on my shoulders.

"Forgive me, Prince Fisher. My sister didn't mean any harm. She's sort of mentally unstable." The boy from the script stand spoke.

I tried to protest by saying that we weren't related, but he quieted me down with a hush and he shook my shoulders.

"You should tell your sister to hold her tongue, young man. Now move! I have important business to attend to." Prince Fisher ordered.

The boy pulled me out of the horses path and Prince Fisher mounted back on. He took off just as the boy dragged me to his vendor and he let go of me.

"Are you crazy? You should never speak to the prince like that." He said.

"For your information, those kids could have been trampled. I wasn't going to let that happen!" I argue.

"You should have let them." He said.

I stared at the young man in shock. What kind of place was this, to not care if kids were killed or not? Why was I here? I needed to get home!

"Look, I'm just scared, okay? I don't understand anything right now! I got pushed into an unknown hallway, I found a mirror and I fell into it which led me here. I'm hungry and I just want to go home!" I finally cry.

Sighing, I put my hands over my blue eyes and let tears fall down. There was no doubt about it, this was no dream. How was I going to get home? The boy approached me and pulled my hands off of my eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Why don't you come home with me? I can fix you up something hot to drink." He offered.

Wiping my tears with the sleeve of my purple tunic, I look up at him and offer a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank-you. I would appreciate it." I replied.

"Good. My name is Rayne Amvriep." He introduced, sticking out his hand.

I grasp his hand with mine in a firm handshake and he looks genuinely surprised by my firm grip.

"I'm Claire Lyons." I introduce back.

Finally glad to know my name, Rayne leads me off to his home. And for some strange reason, I can trust him enough to know that he won't hurt me. Forget about classes...it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

* * *

**Well...how did you enjoy that? Were you surprised by how the introduction between Cam and Claire went?**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Missing In Action

**An AU Clique Story  
I own the plot but none of the characters.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Where am I?" Claire asked herself._

_Claire opened the door to find herself in a completely different place!_

_Argals village year 1606._

_"Forgive me Prince Fisher. My sister didn't mean any harm." Rayne told the prince._

_..."Look, I'm just scared, okay? I don't understand anything right now...I just want to go home!" Claire cried._

* * *

**MASSIES POV**

"Ewmagod, you would nawt believe what happened in fashion class today," Alicia blurted.

As she explained about how her sewing machine blew up on her, I looked up and down the hallways, looking for Claire. Where the hell was she?

"Has anyone seen Kuh-laire at awl in-between classes?" I asked.

The girls stopped talking and looked around, finding no sign of our bubbly blonde friend.

'Do you think that she's still with the counsellor?" Kristen asked.

I shook my head. I highly doubted that Claire would have spent all day with her counsellor. Telling this to the girls, they agreed with me.

"Derrick has some classes with her. Maybe he's seen her," Dylan suggested.

I gave her the death glare, daring her to say his name again in my presence. When Dylan didn't say a word again, I took her silence as a victory. Just then, Derrick and Allie-Rose walked by, talking about something...probably choir class.

"Hey Allie-Rose, was Kuh-laire in choir today?" I asked, completely ignoring Derrick.

Allie-Rose looked at Derrick who returned the stare. Both of them seemed to have a look of uncertainty on their faces as if debating whether to answer my question or not. Oh gawd, they did something to her...didn't they?

"She was in choir, but not for long. She wasn't feeling too good so she went home early," Derrick explained.

Why did I get this feeling that he was lying? I shook it off, dismissing it as my anger towards him. For all I know, he could be telling the truth.

"Yeah, she couldn't even sing the high "A flat" at all. She must have strained her vocal chords," Allie-Rose added.

I saw a small smirk appear on her face and I rolled my eyes. It's no surprise to me that Allie-Rose and Claire compete in choir; more so Allie-Rose than Claire. Allie-Rose seems to have made it a mission to ruin this school year for my friend.

"Well, I guess we'll see her tonight." Kristen said.

And with that, we turned away from the two and headed off to the parking lot to our cars. I didn't want to have to deal with the two of them anymore. Allie-Rose gives me a headache with her big figure (she seriously needs to stop eating McDonalds) and whiny voice. And Derrick...well because he and I broke up. Coming outside, The Pretty Committee and I parted ways for the rest of the day until that night.

On my way home, I couldn't help but think about Claire. It wasn't like her to just not show up without telling us in some sort of way. I also couldn't help but think that Derrick was lying to us about her. Did he do something horrible to her? Because if he did, he is SO dead! Finally coming up to my home, I get out of my car and quickly head upstairs to my room to do homework before the sleepover tonight.

**DERRICKS POV**

In choir, I kept thinking about what I saw happen to Claire. How was it that a mural swallowed her up, but not me? Also, why wasn't I able to tell Massie? Was it because she wouldn't have believed me, and just laughed in my face? I HAD to tell someone. Seeing Allie-Rose Singer enter the choir room, I knew that I could tell her. She isn't exactly the smartest girl in our school and she's extremely gullible...no matter how much she tries to hide it under her faux tough exterior.

Before going to talk to her, our music teacher did a quick roll call and when Claires' name was called, I went over to Mrs. Labahn.

"Um...Claire isn't here. She wanted me to let you know that she wasn't feeling well, so she went home," I lied.

Seriously...what else could I say? Sorry, she got swallowed up by a wall? NO WAY! After attendance was taken, I went over to Allie-Rose and in hushed tones, told her what I saw. Her reaction? She believed me! I told you she was gullible. So after choir went out, I went to take her to the mural where I saw it happen. Oh great...The Pretty Committee is already there. When Massie demanded where Claire was, I obviously told her the same thing that I told the teacher. Allie-Rose even backed me up on it.

After The Pretty Committee left, I went over what happened with Allie-Rose. I had to hold my laughter back as she just watched with fascination and wonder. Wow...dumb dumb dumb.

"So wait a second...why haven't you told anyone?" Allie-Rose asked.

I rolled my brown eyes. "Seriously? Massie is smart and annoyingly logical. There's no way that she would believe me...along with anyone else," I explained.

Allie-Rose nodded and after going over bizarre theories, we parted ways to go home. Coming home, I quickly did my homework and joined my family for dinner. Nothing interesting happened...just arguing...as usual. After that torture was over, I headed off to bed.

I kept seeing Claire in my dream, being swallowed up by the wall. She seemed to fall for eternity and I couldn't reach her. I felt guilt rush through me as I continued to watch her float in darkness.

"NO!" I screamed, waking up.

I hear my heart beat loudly in my chest as I clutch at it tightly. That's it! I can't take it anymore! I NEED TO TELL SOMEONE! Grabbing my phone, I see a number that I don't recognize that texted me. It asked if Claire was with me. Oh crap...that's her mom! What do I tell her?

I dial-up her number and the feeling of dread tightens in my stomach.

"Hello?" I hear the tired voice say.

Oh shit...it's midnight! Why didn't I check my clock before waking up Mrs. Lyons? I'll just remember to crawl into a hole later.

"Mrs. Lyons, It's Derrick Harrington. I just got your text message and um...well... 'damn it Harrington...just tell her' Claire isn't with me. She's been missing all day!" I finally blurt.

Okay, bad idea. I should have lied and told her that she went to Massies'. Thanking me, Mrs. Lyons hung up. I feared for the worst, wondering what will happen now. Tomorrow...I'll tell Massie what I really saw!

I sink back into my bed and pull the covers over my head, trying to dream of better things. But the knot in my stomach won't go away.

What have I done?

**MASSIES POV**

"Alicia, would you rather make-out with a homeless man or go a day without Ralph Lauren clothes?" Kristen asked.

Alicia's face widened in horror as she heard the question.

"Well I'd obviously rather go a day without Ralph Lauren. Homeless men creep me out," Alicia answered.

We laughed at her uneasiness and how she squirmed. It sure was fun making Alicia uncomfortable. In fact, we had been having so much fun that we lost track of time. It was close to midnight! That's when I realized...Kuh-laire never showed up! Even if she was sick, she would NEVER miss our famous sleepovers. She's just stubborn that way. Worried, I pulled out my cell phone to phone her house, just in case her mom picked up and she didn't.

"Hello?" Her moms' voice came over.

"Hi Judy...why are you up so late? You sound wide awake," I pointed out.

Just then, I heard more voices in the background...deep and with authority. WHAT THE HELL?

"Massie...is Claire with you?" Judy asked, clearly distressed.

I scrunched my face in confusion. I thought that Derrick said that Claire went home.

"No, I haven't seen her all morning," I replied.

With a whiny groan, I heard Judy start to cry. Oh no...something DID happen!

"Please...don't cry. Is there anything that we can do?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"Find my daughter." Judy cried and with that, she hung up.

Hanging up, I felt myself pale. I KNEW that something bad happened to her. Maybe derrick DOES know something. Ewmagod! Maybe she got kidnapped or something worse...no Massie...don't think that way.

"Hey Mass, are you okay? You don't look too good," Dylan pointed out.

After relaying the message to the girls, we all held onto each other, praying for help to find Claire.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**How is everyone liking it so far?**

**Read and Review!**

**QOTD: How was everyones New Years?**


	7. The Queens end

**An AU Clique story  
I do not own The Clique...just the plot. I am also not making any money off of this.**

**Introducing Malachi Ari, the OC that Opalescents aka Nala wrote up**

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your responses and for you desires to continue reading into the story. It will indeed be a very good one. Also, the small section in italics if you're wondering, is basically what the prophesy declares. It will be written in each chapter to give you an idea of what that chapter is about.**

* * *

_And The Prince unbeknownst to himself, will fall for our saviour.  
Not realizing it until the time comes._

_And The Queen will succumb to an unknown illness, leaving behind a world soon to be destroyed.  
And The King and young prince will mourn her death._

* * *

**CAMERONS POV**

After an incident in the village with some mouthy wench, I hurried my white stallion out of the place and into the woods where my meeting was. Why did I agree to this? Why did I have to go find the sorceress for my father? I get that mother is sick and needs help, but couldn't they have just summoned the medicine man? Father said that he didn't want to take any chances with medicine. Apparently magic is the only cure for mother's illness.

Magic! BAH! My father is a superstitious old fool. But I didn't argue my opinion with him. I didn't want mother to die...I couldn't let that happen! It's not just because of the fact that if we lose her, father can't reign. It's because if she does die, the crazy sorceress will unleash havoc on our land. Yeah right, she's just a crazy old bat! Coming up to the cottage, I dismounted my stallion and wrapped his reigns around the fence.

I knocked three times on the cottage door before the crazy old hag answered. As soon as her face appeared, I fixed my gaze behind her. Don't look into her eyes...don't look into them.

"Well get in here, boy. I haven't got all day!" The woman ordered.

She headed in and I followed after her. With her back to me, I took a moment to give her a once-over. Damn, if she wasn't a seven-hundred year old with the looks of a nineteen year old, I would consider courting her...if she also wasn't a sorceress.

"Well? What is it this time?" She demanded.

I went rimrod straight, giving my attention to her without locking eyes with her. As a sorceress, part of her magic was in her mysterious orbs. They were never the same color; always changing with her mood. Not only that, but if you looked into them for too long, she would make you see your worst fears...possibly enough to make you want to destroy yourself. Did I mention that she's crazy?

"Malachi Ari, my father requests your assistance..." I started to say, only to have my words catch in my throat.

I hated this...I hated this. Damn it father, why couldn't we have just gotten the medicine man?

The woman with curly black hair with red in it turned to me and I immediately looked behind her again. But I couldn't help but notice the color her eyes were. They had turned a light shade of blue. Oh good, she's at least somewhat relaxed now.

"It's the Queen, isn't it? I can feel it in your soul." Malachi said.

I shuddered, getting a terrible feeling in my bones. I watched as she turned away from me and headed for her table on concoctions. She grabbed a mix of them and added different potions into a single bottle. As she added them, she gave a small chant in latin. Finishing up, she handed me the small bottle that held a pink liquid in it.

"A healing potion. Use it immediately." Malachi instructed.

I nodded and paid my...ugh...fifty rupens before leaving. Getting onto my horse, I urged him back to the castle. Once I entered the village, I slowed down to make sure that no small children were in my way. But since it was already sunset, I deduced that they had all been called inside to get ready for bed. Nevertheless, I continued at a slow pace just to be safe.

As I slowed down, I saw the same girl from earlier. Now that I was slowed down, I got a better look at her. I hadn't noticed how beautiful she looked with her long wavy blonde hair and fair skin.

She noticed that I was staring and she approached as my horse came to a stop., Wait...why did Moon Glow stop? Stupid horse...get moving! Ah damn, here she comes. Moon Glow...move it you damned horse!

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're being more careful." The goddess said.

Did I think goddess?

"Well, surely I can be more careful," I replied.

She smirked and I dismounted my stupid horse to talk to her. Mother and Father could wait a few more minutes.

"Forgive my attitude earlier. I was in a hurry," I explained.

She nodded and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Claire Lyons," She introduced.

"I'm Prince Cameron Fisher, but you knew that already," I replied.

She gave a light laugh and gave some remark about how she never would have guessed that it was me. Was that some kind of a...a joke?

I expected her to curtsey to me, since she now knew I was royalty, but her hand remained sticking out. What sort of gesture was this she was asking for? For men, it was a handshake. For women...well...I couldn't remember if we shook hands with them or not. Taking her hand with curiosity, I looked it over. Her skin was smooth and fair and as soon as we touched, I felt something ignite in me. She must have felt it too, because we both met each others gazes.

"I hope that I didn't come off as too bold," Claire apologized.

I gave a light laugh, suddenly realizing how immature we both acted earlier. Earlier...EARLIER!? Earlier when I was here, I had to meet Malachi to retrieve the potion for my mother! I had to go!

I stuttered an apology and explained that I had to leave. She understood, cracking a joke that I was often in a hurry. Huh, I kind of admired her sense of humor...strange as it sounds to me. I then remembered that we were holding hands. What taboo!

"Uh...well...good-night, Claire," I said and without thinking, I gave her hand a light kiss.

Mounting back onto Moon Glow, I urged him back to the castle. As we rode off, I took one last glance at the beautiful woman who I just met.

Coming to the castle, I headed into the stables and dismounted; leaving Moon Glow to be taken care of by the stable boy. With great speed, I bolted down the hallways until I reached my parents bedchambers. Knocking lightly, I opened to door and found my parents in the same way that I felt them. Mother was lying in bed with Father sitting by her side, holding her hand.

"Cameron, you've got the potion?" Father asked.

I came over to the bed and handed the pink liquid bottle over.

"Here mother, it'll strengthen you," I said.

She smiled weakly and Father helped her guzzle down the liquid. Oh god, please let this work. Please let mother dismiss this mysterious illness. Once the potion was all gone, I took mothers' hand and looked at her.

"Cameron, I hope you find a lovely lady to settle down with soon," She said.

I smiled and agreed with her. I felt so glad to know that she would now be able to live to see her youngest son married off. My elder brother, Harrison, was already wedded and ruling our neighbouring kingdom. We rarely get to see him.

Suddenly, I felt mothers' hand grow cold so I rubbed them to heat them up. Why was she so cold all of a sudden?

"Cameron..." I heard father gasp.

Looking up, I saw that mother had gotten still...too still. Wait a second...the potion should have healed her! What is this madness!

"Mother? Mother?" I called, slightly shaking her.

No response...father gave out a strangled cry. NO! Mother couldn't be dead! Malachi promised that the potion would heal her! That crazy wench! I KNEW that I shouldn't have trusted her! I felt tears run down my face as father pulled me away from mother.

This wasn't fair...she should have lived. What will happen to our kingdom now? What will happen to my father?

This is all my fault. I should have come to the castle immediately instead of talking to that girl. Sheesh, trouble always followed after I talked to a pretty maiden.

* * *

**Well there is Cams introduction.**

**Hope you all liked it *coughSarahcough***


	8. Let the Nightmares Begin

**An AU Clique Story**

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Wow, I've never had so many guest reviewers before. Thank you all for reviewing and I look forward to your thoughts in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...NOTHING!**

* * *

_Confused and scared she will be. _

_For no hero is perfect in the beginning. _

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

Rayne had invited me into his home...or rather, his alley. It should have creeped me out, but it honestly made me feel sorry for him. He lived on the streets, not an idealistic place to stay. He treated me to some hot soup and I thanked him gratefully.

"So Claire, where so you reign from?" Rayne asked.

Oh boy, I knew this question was coming at some point. Could I tell him the truth? What if he thought that I was crazy? Could I get away with lying?

"You're not from around here. You have very strange habits," He said.

I stopped sipping my soup and almost choked on it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

He stared at me intently, his golden brown eyes burning into my blue ones.

"Yes, strange. You didn't seem to know what a script was, you wear clothes that should only be worn by men and you stood up against the Prince!" Rayne explained.

I held my breath, hoping that maybe he wouldn't figure it out. Maybe he'll just let it rest. He looked at me again and I felt as if my thoughts were invaded.

"You're from another world," Rayne concluded.

"How did you guess?" I asked, sounding shocked.

"You're not the only one with a secret," He said and got to his feet.

Before I could blink, Rayne sprouted dark wings and fangs. His black cloak blew lightly in the wind as he floated off of the ground. I stared dumbfounded at him. He's a vampire? What kind of place was this?

"I trust you enough to tell you my secret. You can tell me yours," Rayne said.

I look past him towards the end of the alley where my cottage was. I could tell him how I got here and maybe, just maybe, he had an answer. He noticed that I was looking at something behind him and he turned around. Seeing my cottage, he looked back at me with wide-eyes.

"Let me pick your brain for a second. You came from the other side? So you're the one! You're here to stop her!" Rayne exclaimed.

What was he talking about? Stop who? I'm what?

"Huh, you don't know what I'm talking about," Rayne said.

I rolled my eyes. "STOP READING MY MIND!" I demanded.

Gawd, I was getting so sick of not having any answers. I had a lot of private thoughts and the fact that this vampire could read my mind really freaked me out. Maybe I'll just call it a night and go back to my cottage and go to bed.

"I'm sorry. It's a bad habit," Rayne apologized.

Sighing, I put down my soup bowl and thanked him. Explaining that I was going to my cottage, Rayne bade me a good-night. Leaving the alley, I saw Prince Fisher riding into the village on his horse...slowly and carefully.

After talking with him, I had lightly held my hand; the one that he kissed. I got this warm feeling in my chest as I memorized the touch of his lips on my hand. I sighed dreamily and headed into the cottage.

After taking a hot shower (I'm guessing that everything in here is part of my world and not the other one), I headed to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of silk pajamas. Suddenly, I heard a loud and repetitive 'PING'! My cell phone! I completely forgot about it!

I took it out of my jeans pocket and found millions (nor exaggerating) of missed texts from my friends along with missed calls from my parents. Oh shit! I almost forgot about everyone!

Let's see...Derrick was begging for an apology? Ignore. For all I know, he could be faking it. The Pretty Committee was all wondering where I was. I'll tell them in a moment. My parents left me voice mails to call them back.

I immediately got to work at responding to texts, explaining what happened. But guess what? Each one failed to send! Great...I've got no way to get a hold of anyone. How is anyone going to know where I am? What so they think happened? Why did Derrick have to push me?

I threw myself on to my purple bed and buried my head into my soft pillow, crying loudly. I just wanted to go home! But how? After all my crying and feeling super down, I managed to fall asleep.

_I couldn't tear my gaze away from her mysterious eyes. They entranced me, pulling me towards her shadowy figure. Shapes formed into monsters and demons. I felt my chest tighten and heart race. Shadowy monsters approached me, taking hold of me. I thrashed violently, trying to escape their steel grips. The monsters did not weaken and the woman approached me, her eerie eyes burning into mine. _

"AHHHH!" I screamed myself awake and I bolted up in bed.

I clutch my chest as I breathe heavily. What the hell was that?

**MALACHIS' POV**

After the spoiled Prince had left my cottage, I felt a presence in. It was faint, yet strong enough to be recognized. Something has happened, but what? I headed over to my crystal ball and waved my hands gracefully over it, commanding it to awaken.

1:"A facie enim prope est. Qui in me monstra," I chanted in Latin.

The crystal ball brought up an image of a girl with blonde hair, talking to Prince Fisher. He was holding her hand, kissing it as he went back on his horse. Hmm, this is interesting as Prince Fisher usually has no interactions with peasants. The crystal ball then faded and brought up the image of The Queen with her husband and son. Oh good, she was drinking the potion. I watched as she slowly slipped away from life and I felt a great surge of power overcome me.

"YES! YES! Now who will help rule the kingdom? The King cannot rule on his own and the Prince is a fool of a playboy," I laughed.

This was perfect. By this time in a week, I will take over and rule the empire. Suddenly, the crystal ball went back to the fair maiden with blonde hair. She was in the modern room! WHAT?! NO! This can't be! This was the saviour that prophecy declared would save this land?! She's merely a child! Too innocent looking to even know how to defend an entire land.

Well if this GIRL is the one to destroy me, then maybe I can destroy her first. Maybe... I went over to my table covered with clay and scooped up a fistful. Keeping an eye on this so-called Saviour, I molded the clay to her likeliness and chanted a spell on it.

2: "Aufer, Domine, in hac mortali," I spoke.

Finishing up, I took my bocour and stuck it into her. Looking back at the image of the girl, I saw no reaction from the voodoo that I created on her. WHAT?! Impossible! But then I can feel it. Her soul is pure and strong; strong-willed to the point where my voodoo has no effect on her. Well if I can't make this "Saviour" die, then I guess I'll just have to make her see her fears.

3: "Timor venit in somnis."

And with that, I let her nightmares begin. Maybe this will make her destroy herself before I have to do it. I won't let her save this world.

* * *

**And there's Malachi's POV. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Latin Translations**

**1: "**A presence is near. Show me who enters"

**2: **"Let destruction take over this mortal"

**3: **"Let fear come to her in sleep."


	9. Discoveries

**An AU Clique story**

**I don't own anything at all :( Rayne belongs to Sarah (psychotic honeybadger of death) and Malachi Ari belongs to Nala (Frays)**

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews! Sarah, you make me laugh. As promised, I am bringing Clam back together for the second half of this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**MASSIES POV**

We had all talked to the police early this morning, telling them only what we last knew of Claire. I was scared...we were scared. None of us knew if Claire was alive or not.

Even Derrick was upset and I felt horrible for yelling at him. He seemed more confused than the rest of us. During lunch, The Pretty Committee and I sat around our table with their boyfriends. Derrick was probably off doing who knows what. As we ate lunch, we went over some theories as to what happened to our friend.

"Maybe she finally caved under pressure. She's always stressing about graduating," Alicia suggested.

"If she was, she knows to talk to me. I've always been able to help her out," Kristen added.

"I know what happened." Derrick spoke, approaching our table.

We stared skeptically at him, wondering if we should believe what he had to say. We all know what he did to Claire. For all we know, he could lie about it...again!

"Well?" I asked, waiting in annoyance for his response.

He looked confused, wondering if he should tell us. Gawd, he was ah-nnoying me so much! Finally, he spoke up.

"Follow me," He instructed.

Getting up from the table, we followed Derrick into the front office and to the conference room where the screens for the security cameras were.

"You saw everything on here and you didn't tell anyone!?" Alicia yelled.

"Hey if I told you, then you wouldn't have believed me. And besides, security cameras don't lie," Derrick explained.

He wound back the tape of the screen by the mural and finally pressed play to the date and time he last saw Claire. It depicted the two of them talking and Derrick had turned to leave. He turned back around and pushed Claire against the wall. I punched Derrick as I kept my eyes trained on the screen.

"OW!" He whined.

I ignored him and my eyes bulged as I saw Claire hit the wall and it swallowed her up!

"What the...?" We all exclaimed.

Derrick wound it back again and showed it a second time. Claire...was swallowed up...by a wall?! That was impossible! Maybe Derrick tampered with the tape. Nah...that's not really possible to do.

Claire...was inside a wall?!

"AHHH!" I screamed, finally processing what happened.

Derrick laughed and pointed at me.

"That was my first reaction, too," He explained through giggles.

I glared at him, daring him to say something snarky just so that I could pound him. When he said nothing, I felt triumphant.

"Guys, I think I may have an answer to this," Kristen spoke up.

The next thing I know, we're in the library sitting on the comfy couches in the back corner. On the coffee table in-between us is a big worn out leather book. The title on it was "Myths and other Theories." Really? She was basing this on myths? Oh well, I usually don't argue with Kristen when she does research. She gets pretty ugly when we try to correct her theories and such.

Kristen opened the book to a section that depicted our mural in it.

"This school is in the myth books?" Alicia asked.

Nodding, Kristen delved into it.

"Our school was built before the first world war happened. It says that the builders made a separate hallway with an escape route in case it went under attack. After the war, they put up the mural to close the secret hallway. This is true," Kristen read.

"Wow..." We all said, incoherent.

"Now the myth says that inside the hallway is a portal to another world. There's this prophecy that say the world will be destroyed at the hands of a sorceress, but someone will stop her. They myth also says that The Chosen One will have a pure and innocent heart, but also a will to help others in need," Kristen continued.

We all sat there in silence, absorbing the news. So Claire was chosen to save another world? This myth was legit? what did this have to do with our world, I wonder?

"It also says that if the sorceress found out about our world, she would want to rule," Dylan added.

HOLY SHIT!

"Well what can we do? How do we get Claire out of there?" I blurted.

I was so worried for her. Claire couldn't hit someone even if she wanted to. How was she going to save another world when she could hardly defend herself? She always depended on us to get her out of tough situations, like with Allie-Rose Singer. She was just so helpless on her own!

Kristen shook her head as she read the next section.

"Claire has to kill the sorceress in order to come home," She added.

Kill? Claire had to kill another human being? This was ridiculous! These kind of things just don't happen in real life! Kill someone! Did I mention that Claire is completely helpless?

I took out my cell phone and dialed up Claires' number. Maybe this time, she'll answer it.

"Hello?" A voice called out, obviously Claires'.

"CLAIRE! Ewmagod, we've been trying to get a hold of you!" I exclaimed and put my phone on speaker.

"Massie, oh my god! You guys have no idea where I am, do you? Listen, tell my family that I'm fine," Claire said.

"No Kuh-laire listen, we found out what happened. Derrick told us and Kristen even found more answers," I explained.

"So you guys know that there's this crazy sorceress?" Claire asked.

We replied with a yes. Suddenly, a male voice spoke up.

"What is that strange device that you are speaking into?" The male voice asked.

Damn, whoever he was...he sounded super sexy.

"Your highness, my friends have gotten in contact with me. Listen Mass, you guys need to do me a favor," Claire said.

We listened, ignoring the fact that Claire was talking to a Prince. I mean come on! She said "Your highness." What kind of place was she in?

"Anything," Chris said.

"You've got to find an inscription on the mural. It should be able to give you guys access to the portal. I'm going to need some help," Claire explained.

We all looked at each other, wondering how we were to help.

"Why?" Derrick asked.

"Uh no, not you Derrick. You got me into this mess and you're not going to help. Massie, I'll need certain tools," Claire explained.

With some understanding, I wrote down a list of what she needed. A hand pistol from her father's gun safe with some extra ammo, binoculars, and some other things. Warning her to be careful, I hung up and turned to The Pretty Committee and the boys. I gave them my signature smirk.

"It looks like we may get a chance to see the other world after all," I told them.

**CLAIRES POV**

**_Earlier..._**

The next morning once I woke up, I showered and changed into a new outfit.

I chose a light blue knee-length dress that had an off white waist belt. With it, a pair of white leggings and a pair of black knee-length boots. A white cloak was tied around my shoulders.

Tying my hair into a low ponytail, I pocketed my cell phone and headed outside into town. There was a large crowd on the streets with Prince Fisher and The King on their horses in the center. The King was reading out loud from a scroll.

"...a maiden is to be chosen to wed Prince Fisher in order to continue keeping the kingdom running," The King announced.

Wedded? Take over the kingdom? Did something happen to The Queen?

Spotting me in the crowd, Prince Fisher got off of his horse and approached me.

" Maiden Claire, I don't mean to be bold but my mother has passed away. My father needs me to find a bride. And since we've met, I couldn't help but feel something between us," Prince Fisher explained.

And for reasons that I couldn't explain, I understood what he meant. There was this spark that I felt when he had touched my hand and I knew.

"I will come to the castle with you," I replied.

Nodding, he asked me for directions to my cottage so that we could pack up some of my personal affects. Replying with a yes, I led him to my abode and let him and his father in. Seeing what my room looked like, the two of them looked at each other in shock. I questioned this as I filled a duffel bag with my clothes that I arrived in along with the purple outfit that I had on the day before. I chose another outfit similar to that one in the colors green and brown with the same white leggings and boots. Shoving them all in, I grabbed my make-up from the bathroom.

"What is that look for?" I finally asked, finishing up my packing.

"This room...how did you get here?" The King asked.

With a sigh, I waited until we left it and back to the outdoors. Prince Fisher tied up my duffel bag to the side bags that his horse was carrying.

"Well, it's a long story. I will tell you on the ride to the castle," I explained.

Nodding, King Fisher mounted his horse while Cameron helped me onto his. He mounted on after me from behind and he grabbed hold of the reigns. A warm feeling crept into my heart as I felt his arms wrap around me from behind as he guided his horse after his father. Sheesh, I just met the guy and I have the biggest crush on him.

The ride to the castle was indeed long, so I entertained the two royals with my tale as to how I got here. In-between all of that, I looked at the scenery around me, taking in its' beauty. Cherry blossoms were in bloom and yellow daisies were sprouted up from the ground.

"So that's why you were in the modern room," Cameron gasped.

I nodded.

"So, you're probably wondering why you got here," He said.

Well, I had been curious now that he mentioned it.

I urged him to tell me why. He explained that his mother The Queen, had passed away from a sickness. He also explained that his father could not rule alone, but that he refused to marry the only eligible woman in the kingdom; a sorceress named Malachi Ari.

Once the two of us were out of The Kings earshot, Prince Fisher continued explaining everything to me.

"My father is a hypocrite. He believes in magic, yet he won't marry her. I don't blame him though; the woman is a loon. She wants to rule the kingdom. She even said that she would kill The Chosen One from doing so," He explained.

Rayne had said something about The Chosen One; assuming that's who I was. What was this Chosen One suppose to mean?

"Chosen One?" I finally asked, annoyed with not having much knowledge on it.

Nodding, Prince Fisher then told me about a prophecy. As he explained it, my brain connected everything and I knew...that I was this Chosen One.

"If you had wanted to get into our world without the wall swallowing you up, there's an inscription on the wall that you read out loud, giving you access to our world. Unfortunately, it's hard to find and read as it is in Latin," Prince Fisher explained.

Rats, so much for getting out of here. I don't know Latin.

Finally, we came to the castle. It was humongous! The walls were made of red bricks, the drawbridge brown and guards were up on the top pacing around. The King led the way in until we came to the stables. Dismounting, Prince Fisher untied my duffel bag and carried it in for me as he led me in and up a few flights of stairs. We came to a big brown door.

"Here's where you will be staying. The servants will show you around and I will send the royal tailor to attend to you," Cameron explained.

I turned to him, looking into his strange green and blue eyes. I had judged him poorly when we first met, but I changed my mind. He truly was a gentleman. Before I could thank him for anything, I felt my cellphone buzz and I took it out. It was Massie!

* * *

**And this would be where Massie and Claire have that conversation about what they discovered.**


	10. And so it begins

**Hey everyone guess what? I AM NOW GETTING PAID FOR THIS!**

***waves money around* *someone steals it.* Awww, okay so I don't get paid for this.**

**A/N: Can I please have some reviewers who aren't guests? Thanks.**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

After a few hours spent being pampered by the maid, I felt really clean. My hair had been trimmed of all the split ends and new make-up was applied to my face. It wasn't my usual style, but it still looked good on me. On my own, I left my spacious new room to explore the castle. I didn't appreciate being alone, but at the same time I was grateful. So as I wondered, I thought about this prophecy. How exactly was I going to save the kingdom? What made everyone so sure that I could do it? What was it that made me so different from everyone else?

I was suddenly taken out of my thoughts when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry Claire, I didn't see you there," Prince Cameron apologized.

I looked up at him and my heart leapt into my throat. Instead of his usual royal attire, Cameron was in a simple pair of gray slacks with a loose white top on with draw strings untied. A hint of his bare chest was revealed. Wow...were his muscles real?

"Uh...it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," I explained.

I went back to being quiet as I checked out his much more casual appearance. His tan skin was seemingly flawless and his green and blue eyes popped against the color of his shirt. He sure was handsome.

"Are you okay? You look frazzled," Cameron voiced.

Dang, he caught me checking him out! Think Claire, give him one of your lame excuses.

"I guess I'm just tired from the journey here," I lied.

Cameron gave a smile and my heart immediately melted. Good Lord! Am I seriously THIS in love with him?

"Well, it is evening now. I was actually on my way to the kitchen for a warm cup of milk. Would you care to join me?" He offered.

"Sure, I'd love to," I agreed.

He offered me his arm and taking it, he led us down the stairs until we came to the kitchen. Letting go of my arm, he went over to a small box and pulled out a glass bottle of milk. Grabbing two wooden cups, he poured into them and handed me a cup.

Taking it, I let the warm liquid run down my throat and gave a satisfied gulp. Hmmm, it WAS really good.

"Claire...I have a confession to make," Prince Cameron said.

Looking up, I saw his eyes staring into mine and there was an expression that was all to familiar in them.

"I think I'm in love with you," He said.

My cheeks got that same burning feeling in them and I tried to hide my smile, but it was unavoidable.

"You're so beautiful," He sighed.

"Stop it! I can't handle this much affection," I confessed.

"Really? I'm sorry for that. I guess I like showing affections," He grinned.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. Well...this was totally different from when Derrick handled me. Unlike Derrick, Cameron's touch was gentle and filled with passion. Before I could feel the touch of his lips, a loud flash of color popped in front of us to reveal a woman.

Hearing Prince Cameron gasp, he pulled me behind his back and put an arm in front to protect me.

"Well, isn't this just adorable? The Prince and the pauper," A womans voice spoke.

Looking past Prince Cameron, I saw a vicious looking woman with curly black hair that had red in the ends of it. Her eyes were strange...a mix of red and blue. Suddenly, visions flashed in my eyes of horrible things.

_"Cameron!" I screamed and reached out for him._

_He stood far away from me and fire was approaching him. He outstretched his hand to me, only for the fire to engulf him._

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"Malachi, stop it! Claire...listen to me, close your eyes. Close them!" Prince Cameron urged, his voice filled with panic.

Managing to do so, the visions left my mind and I felt myself go limp.

**CAMERONS POV**

The stupid sorceress showed up before I could kiss Claire. I shielded Claire behind me to prevent her from being put into immediate danger.

"Malachi," I growled.

The sorceress looked behind me at Claire as she twirled her curly black locks.

"Well isn't this adorable? The Prince and the pauper," She spoke haughtily.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

Her eyes...NO! Don't look into them!

"SHE IS THE CHOSEN ONE AND I WILL STOP HER FROM DESTROYING ME!" Malachi screamed.

And suddenly, I head Claire scream in fear. Gasping, I knew what was wrong.

"Malachi, stop it! Claire...listen to me, close your eyes. Close them!" I urged her.

She did so, but not before collapsing. I quickly caught her and gently lowered her with me as I got down on my knees. I rested her head into my lap. I glared back up at Malachi, avoiding her eyes but still my own burned with anger.

"You stay away from her, you crazy wench. She will find a way to stop you and as long as she's here, I will protect her. Now get thee hence!" I ordered.

Malachi snarled and with a poof of color, she disappeared. Looking down at the unconscious Saviour in my lap, I felt my heart swell with concern.

"Claire? Claire, wake up. Claire!" I pleaded.

I was scared. What if her fears already destroyed her? What if she was already dead? NO! Don't think that way. She HAS to be okay. Feeling tears run down my face, I lightly kissed her forehead. Scooping her into my arms, I carried up to her bedchambers. After gently laying her in her bed, I sat down in the chair beside the bed and covered my face with my hands. Why did Malachi do that to her? Why?

Suddenly, there was a light thud on the balcony and a dark figure came into the room. I was about to throw out an object when they came into the light.

"Rayne, it's just you," I sighed in relief.

He nodded and looked over to the bed where Claire was lying. Concerned, he walked over to us and his black cape trailed behind him.

"I was just in counsel with the other vampires and the werewolves. I told them about Claire and they have an idea of how to help her destroy Malachi," He explained, floating in the air in a sitting position.

I sat a bit straighter and urged him to continue on.

"First, we should train Claire on how to use some of our weapons. We have some strong enough to kill Malachis goofy warlocks, goblins and hobbits. Without them, Malachi will have to find other ways to get to Claire," Rayne started explaining.

"Hold on a second vampire King, you're forgetting something. Malachi doesn't need any of those things to get rid of Claire. She has powers over fire, she has telekinesis and telepathy. She could kill anyone with a blink of her crazy eyes as well," I explained.

Sheesh, some Vampire King he was.

"Yes, but you also forget that Malachi has a weakness. She has a big ego and only cares for herself. Claire can pretend to care about her and make her open up. Vulnerable people are easy to take down," Rayne explained.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't like the sound of this at all. What if Claire had a better idea as to how to get rid of the sorceress?

"Come back tomorrow evening and we'll see what Claire has to say," I suggested.

Nodding, Rayne got out of his floating sitting position and walked back to the balcony. Taking one last look at Claire, he spoke again.

"Take care of her, man. I know how much she means to you."

He flew out the window, leaving me to stare at the beautiful maiden who lay sleeping in bed.

Getting up, I again gently kissed her forehead and I headed on my way to my own bedroom.

* * *

**It was a short chapter, I'm sorry.**

**But whatever.**

**Read and Review!**

**A/N: Hey everyone guess what? I have twenty days left until I begin my hiatus! So if you want an Alternate Ending to A Wedding To Remember, vote in my poll!**


	11. Trapped

**An AU Clique story**

**I don't own The Clique characters.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

Waking up to the birds chirping, I looked around in confusion as to where I was. Then remembering that I was in the castle, I got out of bed and headed over to the door that lead to the chamber pot. Instead of the medieval bathroom that I expected, I was surprised to see a modern bathroom. How in the...?

"Maybe it's magic," I muttered.

After showering and drying off, I picked out a black bodice dress with light blue long sleeves and ribbon around the waist. I then put on my black flats. Combing through my blonde hair with my fingers, I tied it into a side braided ponytail. After putting on make-up, I left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I found Prince Cameron. I remembered some unfinished business and I was going to finish it. I mean...if I'm going to marry him, then I should at least show him my true affections.

"Good morning. Did you rest well?" He asked, drinking out of a wooden cup.

"I had weird dreams, but it was okay," I replied

Nodding, Prince Cameron finished his breakfast and got up to leave.

"Well, I have things to do with my father this morning. But I would gladly like to treat you to something nice later," He explained.

It's now or never.

"That would be great, but first there's some unfinished business we need to deal with," I told him.

He looked confused, trying to recall if we had actually discussed something last night. Without warning him, I grabbed Prince Cameron by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me. Our lips touched and immediately, I felt a spark ignite in me.

It was almost more than I could take. His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me with a great passion that I've never known. Finally letting go, I looked into his mysterious two different coloured eyes.

"I love you. I don't know why, but I feel like we were meant for each other," I explained.

He didn't reply, but a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"Heh, well if that's all...then...I'll see you later," He replied.

He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he finally left the kitchen. Smiling to myself, I decided to have breakfast before heading out.

Coming out of the Castle onto the court grounds, I overlooked the village below to see a small band playing a lively tune. Children were dancing as couples joined hands together. It was a really nice day out. I couldn't help but wonder why this sorceress wanted to take away all of this happiness.

I smiled as I overlooked the village from my spot at the Castle. It must be nice living on a hill to see the beautiful scenery of everything. Heading away from my spot, I walked into the garden to admire a strange looking flower that I had never seen before.

"Well! I thought I'd never get you alone," A female voice called.

Turning around, I came face to face with the same woman from last night.

"Who are you?" I asked, avoiding eye contact with her.

She started walking towards me and I instantly started backing away.

"I'm Malachi Ari, the villages sorceress. And you Claire Lyons, are not going to stop me," She said.

Really? I wasn't going to stop her? Dang, if I had my dad's gun right now, I'd pop off her head...if I even had the guts to do so.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but I will find a way to stop you and I will save this land. I don't know how, but I can promise that to you," I vowed, trying to sound brave.

She chuckled and disappeared in a poof of color in front of me. Before I could move, I felt her reappear behind me and her hands curled around my neck. She wasn't trying to crush my throat, but it have me a feeling of fear.

"You better watch it, deary. I am going to marry The King and I will kill you," Malachi threatened.

Despite my current situation, I laughed.

"So why don't you just kill me now while you can?" I asked.

She chuckled again and let go of me.

"I like to have fun with my victims," She replied.

And with that, she disappeared again. I slumped down onto the stone bench as I trembled With fright. What had I gotten myself into? After recovering, I headed for the stables to grab a horse. I had to get to my original modern room to see if my friends came through.

Arriving, I saw the materials I asked for lying on the bed...but no friends!

"Claire?! Kuh-laire, can you hear us?!" I heard Massie yelling.

I looked up towards the ceiling, never noticing it's opaque appearance before. It was part of the mirror!

"Massie! What's wrong?!" I yelled back.

How was it that I could hear here through the ceiling but she wasn't on my side in the first place?

"We can't get through. There's a barrier between us. Can you reach through?" Kristen asked.

Standing up on the bed, I reached up to the opaque ceiling, hoping that by some miracle, it would let me come home. But I hit solid roof instead of going through it!

NO! NO! This can't be happening! Now I really am trapped in this other world! I cried to The Pretty Committee, telling them that I couldn't get through. After a bunch of pie crust promises to get me out, I flopped onto the purple bed.

Now I really did have to kill Malachi to get out of here.


	12. Let's get training

**An AU Clique story**

**I own nothing at all...quit asking me!**

**A/N: Coral McAdams and Eli are canon characters from the books so I added them in as Raynes siblings.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**RAYNES POV**

Coming to Claires' room in the evening, I found her fully dressed in black leggings with a red and gold tunic. Bucket top boots donned her feet.

"Rayne, what are you doing here?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow in question. Didn't Prince Cameron tell her our plan? Before I could explain myself, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Claire went over to answer the door and The Prince walked in. He wore a light blue tunic with white leggings and boots. Did those two plan to match outfits? That's a bit weird.

"Oh good, you're dressed. Rayne, thanks for coming," Prince Cameron said.

I gave a curt nod and ruffled my black wings, indicating that we get going.

"What's going on?" Claire asked.

Jeez, she sure was a bit unobservant.

"We're going to take you to the forest where the vampires live. They're going to teach you to fight against Malachi," Prince Cameron explained as he approached me.

"But...I don't know how to hurt people," She explained, sounding scared.

I rolled my eyes. If she was the Saviour, how could she not know how to hurt someone?

"That's why we're going to teach you," I explained.

They followed me out onto the balcony and I turned to Prince Cameron. There was no way that I was going to carry him all the way to the forest. With a wave of my hands, I chanted a spell to give him wings of his own. Ever since we were kids, Cameron has been able to use wings to keep up with me on our adventures.

He sprouted white wings...his usual color and he flapped until he was off the ground.

"Whoa!" Claire cried.

"Well, let's go," I instructed.

I scooped Claire into my arms, ignoring her protests as we took flight. I felt her grip around my neck tighten and I could feel her heart pound. I heard her thoughts scream loudly in my head:

_"HOLY SHIT! I'm going to die! He's going to accidentally drop me!"_

I chuckled lightly as I held her closer, reassuring her that I wasn't about to let go.

"She sure doesn't seem to like that," Prince Cameron commented, a smirk on his face.

"I hate heights!" Claire yelled.

Prince Cameron and I laughed as we teased her about it, saying that she sure seemed to be enjoying it. She gave up after a few minutes and she relaxed in my arms. Soon, we came into the forest and landed outside my cave. I let go of Claire and she shook a few seconds and she regained her footing on solid ground.

"Coral, Eli, I'm back," I announced.

Two vampires emerged, one female and one male. Coral is my sister. Her coral pink hair and golden eyes were glowing dimly in the dark. Eli is my brother. His blonde hair and golden eyes also glowed. That's weird...we don't have that effect at night.

"Hmm, did you two chase down glowworms again?" I asked, taking in their weird appearances

Glowworms...a snack that we usually tried to avoid at night to keep from being seen.

Coral punched her brother in the arm.

"I told you he would notice," She hissed.

Eli just rolled his eyes.

"So...shall we get started?" I asked, turning to the Prince.

Claire was wrapped in his arms, staring into his eyes with great love. Instantly, I felt a pang of jealousy in me. Why couldn't a girl ever look at me that way?

"Huh? Oh sure, let's go," The Prince said.

We led Claire into the cave where we were going to train her. Inside the cave, there were various weapons, potions and other concoctions. The first weapon that she approached was a sword.

"This is all you have?" She frowned.

I nodded and she took the sword off of the wall.

"Let's get started." She said.

**CAMERONS POV**

As Rayne and his siblings taught Claire to defend herself using a sword, I stood off to the side as I observed. Something about Claire just made me feel so sure that she would save us. She was strong. Maybe not so much physically, but definitely mentally and somewhat emotionally.

She didn't cry endlessly during her time here, never complaining once that she just wanted to go home. Maybe in her room she cried but out here, she seemed focused.

It was one thing that I loved about her; her strength. Maybe the fact that she had the guts to back talk me also played into it. I'm not sure.

After sword training, Eli taught her hand to hand combat. It was more difficult as Claire seemed reluctant to punch Eli.

"Come on, you can hit me. I can take it," Eli encouraged, bouncing on his heels.

"No! I...I can't do it!" Claire protested.

Eli purposely got close to her and shoved her backwards. I tensed, ready to jump in to defend her. She didn't fall; catching herself in the process. I saw a dark look cloud her blue eyes and she lunged at Eli, pulling off a right cross and kicking him down. My eyes widened in surprise at what I saw. That was...wow. She actually hit him!

"That was awesome! You learn quickly," Eli said, flying to his feet.

But Claire was still visibly shaken and she quickly turned to the caves exit and she ran out.

"Claire?" I called out and ran out after her.

Finding her outside sitting on the grass, my heart broke. Her knees were tucked up close to her chest and she rocked herself.

"He's not Derrick. He's not Derrick," She muttered to herself.

Who's Derrick? And why was she so worked up over Eli shoving her? Concerned, I joined her on the grass and gently wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

"I think I need to tell you something." She said.

As she told me about this Derrick, my heart was shattered. What kind of men lived that way in her world? If I knew this 'Derrick', I would teach him the proper way to treat women.

"Claire, you'll be okay. When you get out of here, you can use your new fighting skills on this Neanderthal," I reassured.

She choked out a laugh and I smiled.

"Thank-you," She said.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I gently kissed her lips and held her close to me.

"Hey, we're calling it quits tonight. Are you two..." Rayne stopped mid-sentance.

I couldn't resist smiling through the kiss that I was currently locked in.

"Nevermind. Good-night and don't do anything that I wouldn't do," Rayne said and left.

After he was gone, Claire and I broke the kiss. Taking off my cloak, I laid it on the ground and we laid on top of it as we soon fell asleep in each others arms under the starry sky.

* * *

**So...who liked that Clam moment...besides Sarah?**

**Yes Sarah...you can still fangirl the crap out of this.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

* * *

**Next chapter:**

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Prince Cameron demanded._

_"What do you think? I'm marrying your father and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" Malachi responded._

_Prince Cameron looked on in shock as he saw his father kiss the evil sorceress. This couldn't be happening! Not now!_

_"Claire, you've got to do something and soon. I fear the end is near"_


	13. Bad jokes, Rebelling and Marriage

**An AU Clique story**

**I don't own any of the characters, OC or Canon**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

At some point in the night, I woke up from another bout of nightmares. I shuddered as the same images of Cameron engulfed by fire danced in my mind. There was no doubt that Malachi was still working her dark magic on me.

Gently getting out of Camerons arms, I got to my feet and walked to a small cluster of trees and I went behind them to do my business. I hated not having a toilet to use.

Pulling my leggings back on, I felt my phone vibrate as I left the trees. Massie was calling me! I pushed 'answer' and brought the phone to my left ear.

"Claire, are you okay? Listen, I tried to tell the cops where you are and they didn't believe me until I showed them the security tape. We're trying to find a way to get past the mirror," Massie explained.

I sighed and shook my head. There was no way that I could let The Pretty Committee come here now. Things were going to get ugly and I didn't want to stress about my friends lives.

"Massie, don't try to come...okay? I can't start thinking about keeping you guys out of danger. I already have to save the kingdom and kill a person. Please...stay home," I said as tears started pouring down my face.

"But..." Massie started protesting.

"Please. Tell everyone that I'll be home as soon as I can," I said and hung up.

Coming back to Cameron, I laid down by him and fell back asleep.

**MASSIES POV**

I looked at my phone in shock. Claire really didn't want to be saved. A few days ago she wanted to get out of where she was. And now she needed to stay? What has happened to my friend in that world? I sighed heavily and put my phone in my purse. No one was going to like what I had to tell them...not one bit. The first place that I went to was her home to break the news to her family. They were nawt going to believe what I had to tell them.

**CAMERONS POV**

The morning sun shone down on my face as I started waking up. Groaning, I shifted as I tried to get into a more comfortable position. I felt another figure beside me start to move and I carefully opened both eyes. There she was...still looking beautiful as she smiled at me.

"Good morning," Claire greeted as she kissed my cheek.

Mumbling a good morning back, we got to our feet and brushed off the grass from our hair. I picked up my cloak and shook off the debris from the earth and wrapped it over she shoulders as she shuddered from the cool air. A basket of food was left out for us by Coral and Eli. They both slept in the mornings so they left it out for us last night while we slept. Rayne was probably in town now running the stand.

Finishing breakfast, I ruffled out my white wings and scooped Claire into my arms. I started flying us back to my castle at top speed, knowing that the magic of my wings would expire at any moment. We finally landed on my balcony just as the magic wore off and the wings disintegrated.

"That was close," Claire sighed.

Agreeing, I wrapped her in my arms again and kissed her neck lightly.

"Cameron..." She whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"We should go inside and talk to your father. We do want to get married, right?" She asked.

"Of course! I want to marry you so badly. Especially since I'd rather do that instead of seeing Malachi marry my father," I responded.

Heading into my room, we headed out the door and headed down to the throne room where Father was. My eyes weren't exactly up ahead to see that I was actually heading down the hall, as I was distracted by Claire as she told me some weird jokes.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" She asked.

"Ummm? I don't know." I responded.

"To get to the other side!" She laughed.

I didn't get it.

"Want to hear another one?" She asked.

I was skeptical. I didn't exactly find her jokes funny but I didn't say anything. Just humor your future wife!

"Sure," I said.

"Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?" She repeated.

I sighed in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked.

"To get to your house," She said.

Huh?

"Knock knock," She said.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"Uh...who's there?" I asked.

Then she got a sly grin on her face.

"It's the chicken," She responded.

I didn't expect that one at all! That was pretty funny actually. I burst into laughter.

"Got any other good jokes?" I asked.

"Malachi Ari," She simply said.

I burst into laughter again. Wow...she was pretty funny now that I understood her humor.

"Okay, you tell me a joke," She told me.

How do I do this? Was I even funny? What should I say?

"Uh...well I have a friend with a wooden leg named Smith?" I asked, cringing before I could see her reaction.

All I got was a blank stare.

"You tried," She said and patted my arm.

I rolled my eyes and we finally came into the throne room where Father was. I stopped dead in my tracks to see who else was there with him. I felt anger rise in my chest. There was my father...kissing Malachi Ari!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I demanded, my voice booming.

They broke the kiss and I could see the lovesick look my fathers face. Malachi smirked as she got down from the platform and approached us.

"What do you think? Your father proposed to me and I said yes. We're going to get married and there is NOTHING you two can do about it now," She responded.

She tried approaching Claire to get into her eyes, but I blocked her way. I intentionally glared at her, not caring what she would do to me with her eyes.

"Stay away from her," I hissed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Well you can't. No one can. I am invincible!" She replied.

"Oh puh-lease! Everyone has a weakness," Claire spoke up.

Malachi growled and advanced again, but I blocked her path.

"Whatever it is that you did to my father to get him to propose to you..." I started off.

"She didn't do anything. You leave your future step-mother alone young man!" Father ordered.

I stood in shock. Did my father seriously just say that? What was wrong with him? He HATED Malachi! Father...Malachi must have done something to him, like put him under a spell. I looked on in shock as my father approached and pulled Malachi Ari towards him and embraced her...pulling her into a kiss.

"EEEWW! GAG! I Think I'm going to barf up my breakfast!" I screamed, turning to Claire and shutting my eyes.

I felt her hands on my shoulders and she started leading me out of the throne room. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Not when I already had plans to marry Claire!

Coming out of the throne room, I opened my eyes and saw the look of disgust on Claires' face.

"Claire, you've got to do something and soon. I fear the end is near," I whispered to her as we walked down the halls away from the throne room.

She nodded but didn't say anything. She just led us back to my room and we came inside to sit down. I sat down on my bed in a cross-legged fashion, still nursing the disturbing images that danced in my head.

"Tonight." Claire said.

"Huh?" I stupidly asked.

"I'll get her tonight before they get married," She explained.

She looked into my eyes and I wondered what she saw in them. Whatever it was, I could see fury in her blue orbs.

"I don't like seeing people I care about get hurt. Malachi went too far by putting your father under a spell just so that she could be one step ahead of us. Well no more! I will kill her so that she will not end up ruling this land," She explained.

I agreed with her. I felt more of a desire than anything to marry Claire so that we could put an end to Malachi.

"Let's elope," I blurted.

I covered my mouth with my hands, shocked by what I just said. Elope? What taboo! But if it meant defying Malachi and my father...so be it!

"I'm not going to argue with that," Claire responded.

She got this grin on her face that seemed to come off as mischievous. That's it, we were going to elope and Malachi wouldn't be able to do a damn things about it. Because in the end...she was going down!

Grabbing Claires' hand, we headed to the stables as quietly as we could and we mounted on my horse. With great speed, Moon Glow got us into the village and down to the chapel. If Claire and I were to get married before Malachi, then we would win half the battle.

**CLAIRES POV**

Three things happened simultaneously. Cameron announced that we should elope and I agreed. Then we rode on his horse to the village chapel. Then we were standing in front of the priest. I couldn't believe how quickly we made the decision. It still feels as if we just met and yet I feel as if we're known each other all our lives.

Prince Cameron took a box out of the satchel that hung across his chest and opened it. A beautiful silver band with a deep purple stone sat in the box.

"It was my mothers ring. She gave it to me before she died. Father was planning on giving it to Malachi, but I snatched it before that was even a thought. So now, the ring is yours," Cameron said.

I smiled as he slipped it on my left ring finger as the priest instructed. We then exchanged vows and I felt anxious for it to finish.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The priest announced.

And with that, we both smiled as we locked in an embrace and shared a kiss. That's it, I was now married to a prince...making me a princess. And now...Malachi wasn't going to be able to marry The King.

Breaking the kiss, Prince Cameron smiled at me as we thanked the priest and left the chapel. Mounting Moon Glow, we headed to my modern room.

"Why are we coming here?" I asked.

"Well...do you want to spend our honeymoon in the castle?" He asked.

I shuddered. Not with that crazy sorceress living there.

"Nope. Uh I have to tell you something about our honeymoon though," I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just scared." I replied.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked, taking my hand.

I nodded.

"I am too. But no matter what happens, I will still love you."

* * *

**SO MUCH CLAM! I LOVE It!**


	14. Prince Cameron and The Pretty Committee

**An AU Clique story**

**A/N: I have been dedicating my days lately to writing this by hand first and then putting it together on the computer. If anyone is wondering why I have all this time on my hands, it's because I quit my job a small while ago because I will be heading down to Texas for the duration of 18 months starting February 5. So appreciate the time that you get to read this story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**MALACHIS POV**

I relished in the reactions of both Prince Cameron and Maiden Claire. It brought a warm fuzzy feeling in my heart to see that they were so tortured by the fact that I was beating them at their own game. After they had left the throne room, The King had some royal business to attend to and as much as I wanted to join him, I felt a summoning from my room. So I went to my bedchambers and once I came in, my crystal ball was glowing.

"What now?" I grumbled.

With a wave of my hands, I cleared the image to find both The Prince and Claire in the modern room. Both of them were lying in the big purple bed with only half of their clothes on. WHAT IS THIS? Taking a closer look, I see The Queens ring on Claires' left ring finger.

"HOW COULD THIS BE? This is preposterous! They can't elope! That's...that's cheating! That's defying me! If they think they can outwit me..." I snarled.

Without a second thought, I made my way down there. Fury blinded my vision. It was the Princes fault! He wooed her into marrying him. It was her fault for coming here in the first place. The prophecy about this so-called 'saviour' should have never happened! Damn those prophets of our land from years ago. I unleashed my fury as I made my way into the village. I set the fields on fire. I destroyed old farm houses and I froze animals in my path.

Seeing me enter the village, the townspeople screamed and scattered; not daring to get in my path. One person was stupid enough to wield a pitchfork at me. I threw him into the air with my telekinesis and dropped him down again. The boy at the script stand took off running towards the forest as I continued to the modern room. Those two were dead.

**CLAIRES POV**

I felt my body shudder with excitement constantly as Cameron familiarized his hands and lips with my body. Everything felt so foreign to the both of us and yet it was ah-mazing. I was really getting into feeling it now and my own hands started wandering.

"Do you...want...to try now? We don't have to, but it's up to you," Cameron asked.

My body shuddered again as he kissed my neck. Before I could even get a word out to give consent, the door was smashed open and Malachi rudely barged in. Cameron was ripped off of me and he was thrown against a wall.

"Cameron!" I screamed.

He didn't budge and before I could move, I was lifted into the air and brought over to Malachi. Her fire-red eyes burned into mine and I whimpered. The cool air brushed against my bare skin. I wish I had my shirt on right now...I felt so violated.

"You foolish girl. I'm going to finish you," She snarled.

I gulped my fear down and I squeezed my eyes shut to meet my doom. But nothing of that happened and I felt myself getting dragged out of the modern room. Opening my eyes, I saw that Cameron lay motionless in the room.

"CAMERON!" I screamed, hoping to wake him.

The door slammed shut and my world went black. I guess the end really was coming.

**MASSIES POV**

School was hell. It was hard to concentrate on anything lately because of Kuh-laire. I was so worried for her. The phone call last night sounded so strange and foreign. It was almost as if I didn't know it was Claire that I was talking to. What has happened to her down there? It was something that kept haunting my mind ever since finding out what happened to her.

Once the bell for lunch break rang, I waited for The Pretty Committee by the mural. I really didn't feel like eating today. I was so stressed about Claire. When was she coming home? What was she up to? Is she okay? Is she going to kill that sorceress?

"Hey Mass...wake up!" Alicia said, waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about Claire again," I replied.

Kristen put a comforting hand on my shoulder and agreed that they were all thinking about our blonde friend as well. Sighing, I was about to lead them to the cafeteria to meet our boyfriends when a scream pierced the wall behind us.

"CAMERON!"

It sounded like Claire.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

The girls nodded and we pressed our ears to the mural, hoping to hear more of Claire. Silence followed.

"Where's that inscription?" I asked, a new determination filling my heart.

Kristen pointed above the signature of the artist on the mural. Right in small italic writing was something that looked like a foreign language.

"Damn, it's in Latin. Anyone want to give it a go?" Kristen asked.

We just stared at her with blank expressions. Did she really think that any of us could speak Latin?

Suddenly, Alicia started fumbling around with the words. She started slowly, then sounded out each word. Wow, leave it to the Spanish one to figure out a dead language.

:1 "Ad secundum dicendum quod prophetia olim," Alicia said.

"What does that mean?" Dylan asked.

Before any of us could say 'we don't know', the wall shook slightly as if there was an earthquake and then it stopped. I looked at the wall in apprehension and brought my hand forward, hoping that something would happen. The wall swallowed it and a rippling effect followed.

"Whoa okay...it works," I said with a shaky smile.

One by one, we looked up and down the hall to see if anyone was around. We obviously didn't need any losers following us inside. Simultaneously, we all went into the wall just like last time. However last time, we had a Latin translator with us. We never got past the mirror though.

I wonder if this time we could get past the mirror. Coming up to the room, I twisted open the handle and opened the door to find the same mirror standing there. It as still its opaque color, but for some reason it seemed a bit more clear. Huh, that's weird. Coming up to it, I looked in the glass and saw a lone figure lying in a corner. Who was that? How the heck were we able to see in the mirror?

"Can we go in?" Alicia asked.

I took a deep breath and stuck out my hand, hoping that this time we could get past the mirror. My hand hit the glass...but it was still solid.

A chorus of groans echoed the room. HOW COME WE COULDN'T get in? And why was the glass suddenly clear all of a sudden?

Suddenly, the figure in the room inside the mirror stirred and brought a hand to their head to rub a sore spot.

"Claire? Claire?" The male voice called out in a groggy state.

Ewmagod! It was that Prince that we heard over the phone with Claire! Ewmagod! Something must have happened to Claire!

"Hello? Hey! Can you hear us?" I yelled, slapping my hand against the (ugh) solid glass.

The Prince looked up to where the noise was coming from and I heard the girls gasp, as well as myself. Damn, he sure was handsome. Tanned, pitch black hair with a slight curl in it and whoa...two different colored eyes. Blue and Green. That was strangely sexy. Oh and did I mention that he had no shirt on? Damn...those abs!

Unfortunatly...I mean thank goodness however, he gathered up his tunic and slipped it back on.

"Who are you?" The Prince called up as he made his way onto the bed to get a better look at us.

His face was right up against the glass as he studied us. I felt my heart beat in my chest as I started at this man. He looked like a human alright. He didn't seem to have any strange parts that said otherwise.

"We're friends of Claire," Dylan said, breaking the silence.

His freakish sexy eyes widened in surprise and he reached out a hand as if to shake it with someone. I rolled my eyes, knowing that his hand wouldn't reach through. But then by reasons I couldn't even explain, his hand reached through to our side.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed and backed away from him.

"Please, don't be afraid. I think I know why this is happening. Help me out of here and I'll explain everything," The boy explained.

The girls looked to me to see what we should do.

"Well...let's help him out!" I ordered.

Nodding, Alicia and I both took his hands and helped the Prince through the dark glass. We struggled to give him some balance as he pulled himself up. Finally, his entire body rippled through the glass and he sat on the cold cement floor in front of us. He struggled to get his breath back from the strenuous work so I pulled out my water bottle and offered it to him. He gave me a strange look.

"It's just water," I said, twisting off the cap.

Still looking skeptical about it, he took a giant swig out of the bottle and handed it back. He let out a gasp of satisfaction.

"That is delicious water," He complimented

"Thanks?" I said, unsure how to reply to that.

He got to his feet and we followed as well. He towered over all of us at a straggling five foot eleven...close to six feet. Damn...did I mention that he was hot?

"Friends of Claire, take me to your nearest library," He ordered.

Geez, he sure talked funny.

"Uh hold awn, we can nawt bring you into our school looking like that! Everyone will know that you don't belong here," Alicia said.

She sure had a point...but where on earth would we find him proper clothes?

"Give it a break Leesh, we don't have any clothes for him. Besides, I'm sure everyone will just think that he's a drama geek," Dylan snapped.

True as well. He wore white leggings with a light blue and gold tunic and a sword was sheathed at his hip. He also had boots on his feet. He definitely looked like he was wearing a costume.

"Let's just get his highness to the library," Kristen said and opened the door that led out of here.

"Cameron." He said.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"My name is Prince Cameron Fisher. But you can call me Cameron," He offered.

Cameron? Really? That sounded even more old-fashioned.

"How about we call you Cam? We always shorten everyone's names here," Alicia said.

Then I suddenly felt super rude.

"Cam. I'm Massie Block," I introduced, sticking out my hand.

He shook it.

"Maysie?" He asked.

"Massie. Like sassy," I corrected.

He clicked his heel and offered his hand to Alicia.

"Alicia Rivera."

He kissed her hand lightly.

"An exotic name for an exotic beauty," He said.

Oh barf.

"Dylan Marvil," Dylan introduced.

He scrunched his face in confusion.

"Isn't that a mans name?" He asked.

I snorted in amusement. Dylan frowned.

"Well maybe in your time it is. Here, everyone has weird names," Dylan explained.

Good point.

"Kristen Gregory," Kristen introduced, taking his hand in a firm handshake.

Cam seemed impressed by this and he gave her a genuine smile.

"And you obviously know Kuh-laire," I said.

He scrunched his face in confusion again. Oh man, was this guy strange or what?

"You must mean Claire. Yes I know her, she's my wife," He said.

Okay, I totally didn't know he would speak about her like that.

"What?" Alicia asked in shock.

"We just married today. Eloped, actually," Cam explained.

I squealed with excitement, almost in a fangirl manner. Elope? That sounded soooooo romantic!

"Anyways, let's get you to the library. You said that you had some explaining to do?" I mentioned.

He nodded and we led him out of the room. Oh boy, this was going to get interesting.

* * *

**The fun has arrriiivvveeedd!**

**Awesome chapter, right? Did you expect Cameron to meet The Pretty Committee?**

**Latin Translation**

**1: "The prophecy of the past"**


	15. The Princes Dilemma

**An AU Clique story**

**I own nothing and am not making any money off of it.**

**A/N: This is the first time I am doing this chapter without the aid of my trusty pencil and notebook. So everything here was not written down before hand.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Let's elope!" Cameron blurted._

_Claire smiled as the ring was slipped on her finger and the two shared a passionate kiss._

_"WHAT? THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" Malachi screeched._

_She tore the two lovers apart, knocking Cameron out and taking Claire with her._

_"My name is Massie Block." Massie introduced herself to the prince._

_"Let's take his highness to the library. He says he can find us some answers"_

* * *

**CAMERONS POV**

They led me into the strange new land and I couldn't help but observe the style that the people wore here. Dear god! Women...were showing more than just ankles...they were basically showing off their bottoms in pairs of really short pants. Why did they dress this way? And the men.. I didn't understand them at all! Was there something fascinating about wearing trousers that hung so low that they exposed funny looking pants with ducks on them?

I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking about these atrocious styles that the men and women wore. It was absolutely bizarre here. Miss Massie and her exotic friend flanked my right and left side as they guided me to their library. On the way there, I couldn't help but stare at a young blonde haired man as he approached us.

"Massie, have you got any news on Claire yet?" The man asked.

I scoffed to myself. How could this man see past all that blonde in his eyes?

"Not yet Derrick. We're actually on the way to the library now to find more answers," Miss Massie replied.

Derrick? Wasn't that the name of the fellow that Claire mentioned? He was the one that started all of this!? HE WAS THE ONE WHO MISTREATED HER?

"Derrick Harrington?" I called out to the man.

He suddenly seemed to notice my presence and his eyes flicked up and down. He got a cocky grin on his face.

"New boyfriend? I thought you weren't into the theatrical geeks," Derrick spoke.

Boyfriend?

"Shut up Harrington. He's here to clean up the mess that you made," Miss Massie explained.

I stepped up to this Derrick and got into his face, glaring at him with my eyes.

"Hmmm, I don't think you'd be dating Massie. She doesn't date guys with freaky eyes," Derrick spoke.

My anger spiked. Did this man have no feelings for other people? Did he not care that his actions inflicted upon Claire were horrible? And my eyes...what made him think to even insult them? NOBODY in my land made fun of my eye colors and if they did...I'd treat them the same way I was about to treat this...boy.

"What did you say to me?" I demanded.

Derrick scoffed and rolled his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Massie. I then realized his big and bulky form...no matter. I've fought bigger.

"I said that Massie wouldn't date a guy with two different colored eyes," Derrick repeated.

"Derrick shut up! Come on Cam, let's get you to our library," Miss Massie ordered.

I decided to let it go...for now. I glared at this idiot before following the ladies to the library. I would make sure that he paid for how he treated my wife. Coming into the library, I was led to the back corner where there were some couches. Book shelves were surrounding the small area.

"So I take it we need the Book on Myths?" Miss Kristen asked, searching the shelves for it.

"Yes. It should explain how I was able to get here," I explained and took a seat.

I covered my eyes with my hand and rubbed them. Lord was I tired. And not only that, but my head was pounding. I could definitely feel a headache coming on. I worried for Claire. What was Malachi doing to her? Was she okay? How was she going to get out of this mess? Would she kill the sorceress?

"Hey, are you okay?" Miss Massie asked.

I looked up and gave a small smile.

"I'm just worried about my wife," I frowned.

"I've been meaning to ask...why did you and Claire elope?" Miss Massie questioned.

Lord! She asked a lot of questions. I inquired that to her and she just laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm practicing to be a lawyer," She replied.

I nodded, not really understanding what a lawyer was and I explained to her about our elopement. I told her how much I cared about Claire and I also explained about what would have happened had my father decided to marry Malachi...which I feared was now going to happen despite what Claire and I did to defy the hag. Miss Massie laughed, telling me that it wasn't a nice thing to say about someone.

"Trust me, if you knew Malachi Ari then you would call her that as well," I explained.

Finally, Miss Kristen pulled out the book and came to sit with us on the couches. Opening the thick book, she went to the section about the mural and the mirror.

"Where does it explain about how the mirror did that?" Kristen asked, skimming the pages.

I took the book from her and saw an illustration on the mirror with latin words scribbled down beside it. I could easily read it and realized that this was part of the prophecy. I never even knew that this part existed! I almost felt like hunting down the prophets and hugging them with joy! What a wonderful discovery! But also...a tragic end. I felt my breath almost evade from my lungs. This...couldn't be true! They were wrong!

"What's wrong? You look like you're going to pass out?" Miss Dylan asked with concern.

"The prophecy on the mirror basically explains that if the Prince truly loves the saviour, he will be able to join her in her world after the death of the sorceress. But as usual, the prophets put in a twist. I wouldn't be able to go back to my land to rule the kingdom because I would not be able to return," I explained.

And I felt tears prick my face. I was torn..unable to make a decision. I love Claire...I truly do. But my father...I couldn't leave him all alone. He had no one to turn to anymore. My brother Harrison was too far away to visit and my mother...she was gone. And even myself...if I left with Claire...

I felt two arms fold around my shoulders and I felt the softness of Miss Massies' ample body as she held me in her arms. I wanted to cry even more, not having felt a touch like this since the death of my mother. Miss Massie softly stroked my hair and I immediately understood why Claire was friends with her. This woman was like a mother bear to her friends. She cared for them deeply and wouldn't dare see any of them hurt. And I felt...some kind of connection with her. Miss Massie was a kind woman and a friend to a lot of people. She reminded me of my own mother. Strange...but true.

"Hey, you'll be okay. We'll help you get Claire out of this mess," Miss Alicia reassured.

I nodded and after the book was put away, we headed out of the library. We were heading back to the mural when Derrick showed up again.

"Hey Cam, if you're the one cleaning up the mess I made...then where's Claire? Haven't found a way to get her back yet?" Derrick taunted.

Not this idiot again. Did he really have THIS big of an ego?

"I'm going to get her soon," I simply replied.

"Derrick, let it go okay? We all know that you feel bad for what you did to Claire. You can drop the act now," Massie ordered.

I saw a look in the mans eyes as he stared from Massie to me. I had this funny feeling that something happened between the two of them. He seemed almost...jealous of me. But why? I was just talking to Massie and her friends...nothing more.

"Hey Mass, where did you find this guy? In a lab experiment?" Derrick asked.

Yup...he was going to get it.

Taking a step forward, I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the man...er...boy. Well how else was he acting? He smirked as he looked at my sword. Obviously, he didn't know how very real it was.

"What? Are you going to slice me in half with your plastic sword from the drama department?" Derrick asked, his voice sounding confident.

I smirked and dug the tip of my blade into his chest. He winced as I twisted it a little.

"Cam, what are you doing? You're going to really hurt him!" Massie cried, causing the attention of several passing students.

I ignored her and kept my eyes on Derrick Harrington...the one who has been nothing but a pain ever since Claire told me about him. From what she said about him, she wasn't lying. He really needed to be brought down a few pegs.

"I'll have you know that this sword is very real indeed and it can slice you up like a loaf of bread. I happen to be a master in fencing. I want you to apologize for your behaviour towards Massie and myself. Since I came here, you have been nothing but a big oaf with little brains! You're not even a man...let alone a boy. You're nothing but an insecure weakling who enjoys nothing more than making people miserable. In my world, you would be considered a criminal and you would be put into the stocks where people can throw rotten tomatoes at you and call you names," I explained to the fool.

Derrick looked at me as if I had gone crazy. He seemed confused at what I had just said.

"Massie, what is he talking about?" Derrick demanded.

Miss Massie just shrugged and gave a signature smirk.

"Don't ask me. I'm not a theatrical geek," She jeered.

Derrick rolled his eyes.

"Well? I am waiting for a sincere apology for your behaviour. Oh and also...I want to hear an apology for how badly you have treated my wife," I ordered.

"Wife?" Derrick asked, obviously confused.

"Claire," I explained.

His brown eyes widened in shock and surprise. He also seemed even more confused and stared at me as if I had gone mad.

"She's only sixteen! She's too young to get married!" Derrick exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. He was stalling. I wanted an apology and I wanted it now! I had my wife to save and a sorceress to help take down. This man was slowing me down!

"An apology again for how you've treated Miss Massie, myself and Kuh-laire!" I growled, not caring that I sounded like Miss Massie for a second.

I dug my sword deeper into the boys chest and he let out a grunt of discomfort. Everyone had stopped to stare at what I was doing but I could care less. This was going to end here!

Derrick looked at me again and this time...I saw fear in his eyes. Pure fear. He now knew how very real my sword was and the situation he was in.

"I...I'm sorry...M...Massie. I'm sorry for cheating on you. Dude...I'm s...sorry for being a jerk and an idiot. In fact...you're pretty awesome! I mean...look at you...threatening me with a sword and all," He stuttered.

Well it was a start...but he wasn't finished. I kept my sword in place.

"And Claire?" I asked.

He sighed and then winced in pain.

"I'm sorry for how I treated Claire," He apologized.

It sounded sincere enough. I could tell that this fool was feeling deep regret for how he treated Claire, especially since trouble was inflicted upon her friends ever since her disappearance. Satisfied, I took my sword off his chest and wiped the little bit of blood off of it. Derrick looked down at his shirt and saw a crimson red spot on it. He looked at me...miffed.

"Have a good day," I said as I sheathed my sword and made my way to the mural.

The students burst into cheer as I walked off with the girls and I felt a surge of excitement pulse in my veins. If I could take down someone as ruthless as this Derrick Harrington, then I could take down Malachi Ari. Sure she happens to be a sorceress and therefore more powerful, but I now felt sure that I was brave enough to take her down.

Coming to the mural, the girls and I looked up and down to make sure no one was looking. I spoke the latin words to get past the wall and I made my way in; the girls following. We finally came back to the mirror and it still had its opaque-ish clear color. I stuck my foot in and the rippling effect came.

"Thank you for your help," Miss Massie said.

"No...thank-you for being a good friend to my wife. I promise that I will return her safely here," I explained.

"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to join her afterwards or are you staying there?" Miss Kristen asked.

There was that question again. Lord, what a dilemma! I have never felt so torn before. I felt tears threaten to flow out of my eyes, but I pushed them back.

"I have no idea. I guess I'll just have to see what happens," I replied.

They wished me luck and with that, I headed back into the mirror to go find Claire.

I headed out the door and made my way to Moon Glow. As I rode off, I couldn't help but worry over my dilemma.

Do I join Claire and live happily ever after with her? Or do I lose her in order to stay with my father who needs me?

It was a dilemma that I never thought I would have to face.

* * *

**Awww, poor Cammy boy! :( Didn't this chapter make you want to cry?**

**Guess what? I've got close to 10 days left till I leave for the States! Think I can finish the story before then?**


	16. Raynes demise

**9 Days until I leave for Texas! I know... I shouldn't be doing a countdown...but I'm just so friggin excited!**

**Rated T for character death...not who you think.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a groan as I felt pain shoot in my head. What happened? The last thing I could clearly remember was lying in bed with Cameron...

Malachi.

Looking around, I saw that I was in a small cottage...a rather cold cottage at that. I shivered as the cool air blew against my bare skin. I still wish that I had a shirt to wear. I felt awkward being tied up without anything to cover my top. And it didn't help that I was up against a cold wooden wall as well.

"You're awake," I heard Malachi say.

She entered the room and immediately slapped her forehead.

"What was I thinking! I can't torture you this way. That's just wrong!" Malachi said to herself.

I understood what she meant; my being naked up top and all. Awkward...

She waved her hands in front of me and immediately, I was enveloped by a warm cashmere sweater in a white color. At least she has good taste.

"Why do you have to torture me? Can't we just get along?" I asked, not wanting to feel pain.

She smiled and I felt uneasy as she approached me. She got right in my face and stared at me with her alarming yellow eyes. I looked away to keep from looking into them, but she grabbed my face and pulled my gaze back towards her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You have to die whether you like it or not. I cannot rule the kingdom with you in the way," She replied with a grin.

I whimpered and shut my eyes. I didn't want to die, I didn't want to die! I felt something hard slap against my face and it shocked me enough to open my eyes again. I was met with her yellow ones and I tried to fight the visions that started to dance in my head. NO!

_Fire. There was fire dancing around me. I couldn't get away and I felt the heat lick at my body. I squirmed to get away from the deadly heat, but it kept coming towards me. And then I was underground somewhere, the walls caving in on me. I started hyperventilating as anxiety started to sink in. The walls were caving in on me...and I couldn't escape. I was going to die!_

I had to fight my fears...I had to. I had to stop Malachi from killing me and everyone else in this land. I had to save Cameron...I loved him. I couldn't stand to see him be a slave under this sorceress. But the visions came in stronger than before and I literally felt like I was on the verge of destroying myself.

"Make it stop! Please, stop it!" I begged through the visions of my fears.

I could hear Malachi smile as she watched me go through my own torment. This was her way of torturing me, by having my own fears work on me. I felt tears sting my face as many visions continued dancing in my head. I wasn't able to control them, I wasn't able to stop it. I was going to die.

**CAMERONS POV**

After leaving the modern room and mounting onto my horse, I made my way through the village and into the forest to get to Malachis' cottage. I knew that she was holding Claire there. I had to get her out of there. On my ride there, I heard a flap of heavy wings and Rayne was flying low beside me.

"Rayne, what are you doing?" I asked.

"That crazy witch was destroying the village so I had to get away from there. I think I know what she's up to. Do you think Claire is okay?" Rayne asked.

I prayed that she was okay, but Malachi was probably working on her fears as we spoke. Voicing my concerns to the vampire, the two of us quickened our pace until we came to the cottage. It had a strange red and black hue surrounding it. That's funny, I don't remember seeing that before.

Getting off of Moon Glow, I ran up to the cottage to get inside. Before I could even reach the door, I was thrown to the ground by an unknown force.

"Rats, she's got some sort of protective shield surrounding her home," Rayne said, helping me to my feet,

I felt more determined that ever to get into that cottage. I looked to the vampire and asked if he knew how to break it. He shook his head, unable to respond. We had to do something!

"We could set it on fire," Rayne casually suggested.

"RAYNE! My wife is in there!" I reminded him.

"I know. But a shield can't withstand fire. We need to get Claire out of there, so we got to go to extreme measures. I'll create a fire spell and you get to the nearest window," He instructed.

I couldn't argue. There wasn't much time to find someone else to break the shield. Claire could really be dying right now. Obeying, I went to the closest window and waited for Rayne to set a fire.

He waved his hands around in a circle and a small fire orb was developing in his palms. It grew and grew and finally, he held both palms open and blew at it. The fire rocketed out of his hands and launched onto the dry grass. It started spreading to the protective shield and slowly, the colors started disappearing as the fire grew. Taking my chance, I finally headed for the window and dived in.

"YOU!" I heard Malachi scream.

I quickly ducked as she threw a fireball at me and it missed me by a good distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Claire up against the wall struggling...as if she was fighting against something. No...her fears were getting to her! Before I could get a chance to unsheathed my sword, I was lifted into the air and brought over to the witch.

"You think you can defeat me?" She questioned with a snarl.

"Of course. Don't you know? The good guys always win," I smirked.

She growled and I felt pressure being put on my throat. ACK!

"I...will...kill you," She snarled.

I couldn't really do much to avoid being choked by her telekinesis and for a moment I actually did think that she was going to finish me. Fire was starting to make its way into the cottage and Malachi gasped, dropping me in the process. I recovered and headed over to Claire, cutting off her bonds and catching her in my arms as she fell.

"Claire...wake up!" I ordered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Malachi demanded, seeing fire start to build up in her cottage.

She made her way towards us and I shielded Claire with my body, prepared to take any blows that Malachi would throw at us. Before she could do anything, Rayne launched himself into the cottage, tackling the sorceress to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Rayne ordered.

I wouldn't argue with that. He can hold her off until I get Claire to safety. I avoided the fire that started spreading further into the cottage and I scooped Claire into my arms as I headed for an open window. If she wasn't unconscious, it would be easier to get her out of the window. Poking my head out, I whistled loudly for my horse and he approached the window.

Carefully, I got onto the window sill with Claire still in my arms and I managed to lay her on the horse's saddle, sideways. Sighing at my lame attempt at it, I jumped out the window and mounted my horse, holding Claire to keep her from falling off. I guided my horse to ride away from the burning cottage. I looked back, praying that Rayne would get out of there unharmed.

A good distance away from the cottage, I felt Claire start to stir. I held her firmly to keep her from falling off the saddle.

"Claire? Claire, wake up," I demanded.

She moaned and gasped when she saw that she was facing the ground. She shifted so that she was able to sit on the saddle with me.

"Cameron? What happened?" She asked.

I explained to her what I saw happening and I hugged her waist tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Will Rayne be okay?" Claire asked.

I told her that I hoped so and I urged Moon Glow into a run, heading for the castle to warn my father about the destruction that was following.

**RAYNES POV**

I tackled Malachi and knocked her to the ground. I had ordered Cameron to get Claire out of the burning cottage and he didn't argue with me. Malachi shoved me off of her and we got to our feet, circling each other.

"You know, I could just kill you right on the spot, but I'd like to battle this out," Malachi snarled.

"Same here. I've been meaning to pay you back for turning me into a vampire in the first place," I replied.

"Really? You're still mad about that? That was centuries ago," She reminded me.

"I guess there are some things that I can't let go," I quipped.

With that, I threw my hands out, sending a flurry of bats to circle around her. She screamed and threw out her left hand, burning a dozen of them with her fire.

We started into each others eyes with great hate as fire kept burning its way into the cottage. It was a good thing that neither of us were affected by it. It wasn't a good thing though that I wasn't immune to her crazy eyes. Why did I decide to stare into her red orbs?

_She was a vision if I ever saw one. Long red hair cascaded down her back and golden eyes shimmered against her pale skin. Aurora, my love. I watched as I saw a younger me with the beautiful red-head, arms around each other as we danced to music in a ballroom. She was beautiful. She was everything. I loved her. _

_She was torn from me and she screamed, reaching out to take my hand. I protested the mob around us as they dragged her away._

_"The witch will fry! That Aurora must die!" The mob yelled._

I struggled hard to kick that fear out of my head and I focused on Malachi. With a hiss, I launched at her, sinking my fangs into her delicate neck.

"Get off of me, you vampire!" She shrieked and shoved me off.

By now, the cottage was coming apart. The roof starting coming down on us and we avoided it as we continued casting spells and hurling them at each other. Once or twice, Malachi tried getting a cross in my face, but I burned each one with my own fire powers. I launched at her, getting her in a headlock and using her head as a battering ram on the door.

Malachi dug her sharp nails into my flesh. Yes, being a vampire usually meant having invulnerable skin, but not with a sorceress. She drew blood and I pulled away from her and clutched my arm.

"This ends now. You are dead!" Malachi growled and held her arms above her head.

A light blue aura started forming in-between her hands and I knew what it was. I gasped and knew that she was right, I was going to die. The light blue aura was the power that she took from her eyes. It was a permanent spell of fear...able to have you destroy yourself because of those fears.

I tried to move, to get out of her way. Before I could even move, a shower of roof hailed down on me, pinning me to the floor. I howled in pain as the wood collapsed on me. I tried to get the roof off of me, but I looked back up at Malachi who finished up her fear spell.

"See you in hell...oh wait...I'm not going there," She smirked.

She threw her light blue orb at me and it surrounded my pinned down body.

_I watched helplessly as the mob took my love to her death. They tied her to the stake and piled dry hay around it. They set it on fire and I watched as she burned to death. _

_"NO!" I screamed and launched myself towards her._

_She was dead...she was gone. The love of my life...ripped away from me. It was unfair. First my own family was taken away from me and now her! I feared this. I feared having loved ones ripped away from me. It was a reason that I decided to never love again, because I feared that my loved ones would be ripped away from me. It was why I was jealous of Cameron being with Claire. They didn't have that fear hanging on their heads._

I was suddenly engulfed by a white light and a man approached me. He smiled, knowing who I was and I followed him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Rayne?" I heard familiar voices call out.

Turning around, I felt tears prick my face as I saw them.

My family.

My love, Aurora.

I now knew what had become of me.

I was dead.

* * *

**I had to give Rayne at least some time to himself. He was a great guy. Sorry Sarah for killing him off.**

**Go ahead and hate me.**


	17. The Final Battle!

**An AU Clique story**

**A/N: I have this weird sense of deja vu while writing out this scene. Maybe because I wrote it down before.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! :(**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

Coming to the castle, Cameron and I made a mad dash to The Kings throne room. He was in there finishing up some business with one of the local villagers.

"...and she destroyed the fields as well!" The villager said.

"I will take care of it when she comes back. Thank-you for telling me," The King said and dismissed the man.

The man left the throne room just as we approached.

"Cameron, where's Malachi? I need to speak with her," The King demanded.

Cameron gave me a glance, as if wondering what his father wanted to speak to Malachi about. There was a sound of fury in his voice and I gave a sigh of relief. It sounded as if the love spell wore off because The King sounded like he was back to his normal self.

Before either of us could reply, there was a loud rumble and the ground shook. It shook so violently that we were all thrown to the ground, unable to stand. As the ground shook, I looked to Cameron and saw a look of fear in his eyes. Finally, the shaking stopped and slowly, we got back to our feet. At the edge of the throne room was Malachi. She stood there with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

"Well look what we have here! Now it makes my job easier to just kill all the two of you," Malachi smirked.

Just the two of us? Oh right, she wanted The King all to herself. Sicko.

"Malachi, I was told that you almost destroyed the village. What is wrong with you?" The King demanded.

Malachi snarled at him and with a wave of her hands, she threw him across the room until he landed in a cage...where did that come from?

"Father!" Cameron screamed, trying to reach him.

"Oh no you don't!" Malachi growled.

She used her levitation powers on him as well and threw him into a separate cage. Honestly, where did she come up with these things? Unlike The Kings cage, a hole opened up underneath Cameron's cage and I could make out some lava!

"CAMERON!" I screamed, fearing for his safety.

"Don't worry about me, get rid of her!" Cameron urged.

I turned to face Malachi and I felt my heart pound in my chest. This was it...I had to kill her. Or I was going to die trying. I circled, trying to figure out what to do first. Maybe avoid that fireball that's flying towards me. Quickly, I ducked low and narrowly avoided the fireball. That was close.

"Get up you coward!" Malachi ordered.

I got to my feet and avoided eye contact with her. What was I going to fight her with? Suddenly, I remembered my bag of weapons in my bedroom here in the castle. If I could get to them...

Before I could finish that thought, two new figures flew into the castle. It was Eli and Coral! Where was Rayne? Why wasn't he with them?

"YOU! YOU WITCH! YOU MURDERED OUR BROTHER! WE WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Eli screeched.

Ow...my ears. Wait...Rayne was dead? Malachi murdered him? Okay, no more little miss nice girl! While the two had her distracted (thank gawd) I made my way to Cameron, hoping to free him from his cage.

"Claire, don't worry about me. You've got to get rid of Malachi. I'm not sure how lucky Eli and Coral will be, but if Malachi kills them then it's all up to you," Cameron explained.

I nodded and let a few tears fall. This was it, there was no getting around it now. Kissing his hand, I bolted out of the throne room and headed for my new bedroom. The bag was still on my bed where it lay untouched. I can't believe I almost forgot about this stuff. I emptied the bag and rummaged through the items. I hooked the gun holster to my hip and waist and loaded my pistol (thanks dad).

I then sheathed my small dagger and ran back out of the room. Time was of the essence. Hey...could bullets kill a sorceress? CLAIRE! Why were you thinking this way? Oh right, because you're the saviour and you're meant to save everyone. No pressure or anything.

I ran back into the Throne Room just in time to see Coral fall down...blood oozing everywhere. That much blood made me want to vomit. My head lightly spun at the sight of it. Eli and Malachi circled and exchanged blows, spells and strange colored orbs. A light blue one formed over Malachis head with her hands and she threw it at Eli. He dodged it and the blue orb dissolved in thin air. Weird.

I felt my hands shake as I took out my pistol. I was scared. Could I really do this? Could I really kill another person? I wiped my sweaty hands on my white cashmere top before taking the gun out again. I could do this... I had to. I looked over to Cameron and saw that his cage was slowly going into the lava covered hole. NO!

I heard a scream and I turned again, seeing Eli collapse to the ground. No...way. She killed him! That's it...if she could take down three vampires, then there was no doubt that she could take me down just as easily.

I pointed my gun outward and I could see the confused look in Malachis eyes. I could also feel the curiosity radiate off of both The King and Cameron. Oh right...guns hadn't been invented yet in their time. I wonder if this gave me an advantage over Malachis powers.

"So...you've come prepared. No matter, I will still kill you," Malachi smirked.

Before she could even create a new spell, I squeezed the trigger and I heard a ringing in my ears. I saw Malachi jerk backwards, her shoulder spurting out blood. Hey...this thing really could hurt her. Nice...wait what? What has happened to me?

"Bloody hell! What is that?" Malachi growled, holding her shoulder.

"It's called a gun. It's from my world," I smirked.

She snarled at me as waved her right hand over her left shoulder. Nothing happened.

"WHAT? My healing isn't working. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Malachi yelled.

Sheesh, there was so much yelling going on. Before I could answer, she used her levitation to pick me up and threw me around like a rag doll. I felt a headache coming on and I found it difficult to get another shot out. The gun flew out of my hand and I cursed inwardly as it fell into the lava pit. Cameron's cage was getting lower!

Finally, I was released from being thrown around and I fell to the ground. My world spun violently and I could barely get to my feet. I saw an iceball come at me and I barely had enough energy to dodge it. Thankfully since I was still dizzy, I slunk back to the floor to vomit just as the iceball whizzed past me.

Wiping my forehead of the sweat, I finally regained myself and got back to my feet.

"What's it got to take to get rid of you?" I demanded.

I had lost my gun, I didn't have any powers and I wasn't able to get within five meters of her. What was I going to do? Then I remembered something...a tale that Cameron told me about Malachi when he first brought me to the castle. I didn't think it was important at first so I never thought about it. But what about now? Maybe it could work. But I had to get close to her first. I kept one hand on the handle of my dagger, keeping it ready to use.

"Look, can't we talk it out? I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement," I started speaking.

"HAH! Try again!" She spat.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Look, I think I know why you're so full of anger, so full of bitter. You had a real life before becoming a sorceress, didn't you? A real family, before your father tried to kill you. You've been alone for so many years and you've only learned to love yourself," I spoke, slowly inching forward.

Malachi stood there, a green ball of fire in her hands. She stood still, absorbing my words. YES! I was getting to her. Just keep talking.

"How did you know about this?" She asked.

I took another deep breath as I continued getting to her. Almost there...

"I know a lot of things about you. Like how you've only learned to care about yourself after so many years of being alone. You're afraid. You're afraid that if someone ever got to know you and love you, they'd leave you just like how your father did," I continued.

I stole a glance at Cameron and saw that his cage was ascending back onto safe ground. He opened his cage and snuck out. Stealing a glance at me, he urged me to keep her talking.

"But it's true! No one could ever love me! I'm a sorceress, I create destruction for a living!" Malachi cried.

Wait...was she actually crying?

"I can help you," I started.

Did I actually JUST say that?

"How? How could you help me? I'm not meant for good. I'm supposed to be evil," She confessed.

I got my hand wrapped onto my dagger handle and started unsheathing it carefully. Almost...

Suddenly, Cameron tripped over his feet and crashed into his fathers cage, creating a loud jangling sound. I mentally face palmed as Malachi turned around and saw what was going on. Great...We were all going to die now because my husband was a klutz.

Malachis eyes blazed red as she backed away from me.

"Oh...I see how it is! YOU WERE MANIPULATING ME!" She screamed.

"No!" I protested.

"Don't lie to me! I've had enough of this! Good-bye Claire Lyons. Some saviour you are!" She said and created a yellow ball.

"CLAIRE!" Cameron shouted.

Everything went in slow motion. Cameron was thrown to the ground by Malachis' powers...close to the lava pit! The King was pulled out of his cage and was heading towards Malachi. I saw the yellow ball coming at me and I had no choice but to fall backwards out the window that was behind me. As I plunged down into the water filled moat, I wondered what would happen.

Holding my breath, I plunged sharply into the moat and pain pierced my body. It really hurt and I accidentally let go of my breath. I resurfaced and took a deep inhale of air. That was close. But Cameron...

I couldn't get back into the castle now and I had no choice but to get out of the moat and dry off. I stared up towards the throne room and wondered what was going on. What was I able to do? Malachi didn't even attempt to come after me and finish me off. Maybe she didn't want to...maybe she was torturing Cameron...

I sighed in defeat and made my way to the modern room. Maybe I was able to leave without having done anything. What kind of saviour was I? I wasn't able to kill Malachi, I failed at getting to help her see what her life could be like and I lost my husband to her. There wasn't anything I could do. Finally coming into the modern room, I changed out of my wet clothes and put on my dry outfit that I first arrived in.

I looked up at the ceiling and saw the dark opaque color of the mirror. Nope... I wasn't getting out of here. Great...I was trapped.

My thoughts were interrupted when Malachi and Cameron came barging in. Cameron was thrown forward and he landed softly on the bed.

"I thought it would be appropriate to kill the both of you here instead of the Throne Room. Ironic isn't it? You're going to die in the same room that brought you here," Malachi smirked.

Before I could get a word in, she threw out her hands and fire erupted from them. She blew it around and the modern room was set on fire!

"I win," Malachi smirked.

This couldn't be happening! My fear was coming true! I was surrounded by fire and Cameron was with me! This was it...we were dead. I took a deep breath and let my arms droop at my sides. My hand felt the handle of my dagger and an idea came into my head. Hmmm...

"Claire! Don't worry, I'll always love you," Cameron said.

I turned and smiled at him as the fire grew closer to us. There was still time. With speed I didn't even know I had, I unsheathed the dagger, brought it up towards my jaw and threw it outwards...piercing Malachi in the heart!

"AHH!" She yelled in pain.

She pulled the dagger out, but not without a painful cry. She dropped to her knees and the fire started making its way to her. It crawled up her hair and started working its way on her. It also was getting closer to us.

"Claire...you did it!" Cameron said and pulled me into a hug.

"We're not out of here yet," I said, gesturing to the growing fire.

Dang, it was hot in here.

Before Cameron and I could continue further, I felt something tug at me and I was jerked off my feet and I was hanging in the air. What the...?

"CLAIRE! The mirror! It's going to take you home!" Cameron yelled over the fire.

Well that was great news...but what about Cameron?

"Come with me!" I urged, holding out my hand as I grabbed onto something solid to keep from leaving.

Cameron hopped onto the bed and held out his hand to take mine but the force was strong and it was pulling me away from him.

"CAMERON!" I screamed as it pulled me further away.

It was no use, I was being pulled away back towards my home. I wasn't able to keep a hold on the pipe on the wall and I slipped. The fire started spreading and I screamed for Cameron, but it was no use. He wasn't coming. I cried, I screamed, I protested the force that was taking me back to my world. My world was with Cameron...I couldn't live without him.

"NO!" Cameron yelled.

I watched as the fire engulfed him and the same purple and silver background surrounded me. As I floated back towards my world, I heard whisper like voices.

_Saviour to us all._

_A fighter _

_A lover_

_A friend_

_Saviour to us all._

_Saviour, Saviour_

_Your love is strong_

_Your love is kind_

_Saviour to us all._

And with that, I was back in my world...sitting on the cold damp cement floor.

* * *

**Two more chapters left! One will be the actual last chapter and then there will be an epilogue**

**Sorry Sarah! But guess what? There will be a surprise next chapter :)**


	18. Reunited

**An AU Clique story**

**I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter for the story and then there will be an epilogue. So thank you everyone who has stayed committed to reading this story and I love you all MWA!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**CLAIRES POV**

The room was dark and cold as I sat there with my knees tucked up close to my chest. My arms were wrapped around my legs as I rocked back and forth, crying into my knees. So many thing overwhelmed me to the point of tears and I wasn't sure how to handle everything.

Rayne was dead.

Even if I hadn't known him for very long, he was like a brother to me...a big brother. I was going to miss that.

I had killed another human being.

Even if Malachi was evil and she had to die, I was unable to comprehend what I had done. I felt remorse just thinking about it. I really wish that there had been another way to go home without having to kill someone. What kind of life did people in Argals live, where they weren't afraid to kill people who committed crimes?

Cameron was gone...

That broke me next to the fact that I killed someone. It was hard to comprehend. During my time with Prince Cameron, I learned a lot about him. He at first came off as arrogant and vain, but I got past that royal exterior and saw the beauty beneath it. He was kind and caring; like how he treated his father and myself. He was brave even if he knew that he was going to die. He was a little dense, like when he didn't get my jokes, but he didn't mind. He was protective as well and he showed it by defending me against Malachi that first time I saw her.

Cameron...he loved me with a love that I never even knew existed. We had just met and yet it was as if fate meant to bring us together. But now...it seemed like fate had other ideas. Was I still his wife? Could I be the wife of a dead man from another world? I looked down at my left ring finger and I was surprised to see the purple stoned ring still there. Seeing it, I cried even more.

I missed Cameron.

After crying so much and feeling sorry for myself and missing everyone, I rose to my feet and wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. I turned around to look at the mirror one last time and I paused when I noticed something different about it. The blue rose at the top of the mirror was glowing brightly, its blue hue lighting up the room. What the heck?

It continued doing that for another few seconds before the glass suddenly shattered into a million pieces. Great...it obviously meant I wasn't able to go back anymore. Sighing, I finally left the room and headed out to the hallway to the school. I wonder how everyone was going to react when they saw me come out of a mural. It would probably freak out the people who didn't know what happened to me.

Wait a second...there was the hallway now...where was the wall? Emerging from the dark hallway, I looked behind me. The mural was gone! What the...? This was getting freakish by the second...ugh. I guess it was going to take a while to re-adjust to my world. Technology existed here, bad jokes came from here and the outfits. Oh my god! I was so glad to finally see my fashion again! No offense, but wearing tunics all the time was annoying me.

I had to shield my eyes when the light of my world finally came into focus and I stumbled for a second as I placed my feet for the first time back on linoleum flooring. Opening my eyes, I looked around and saw the no one had noticed that I had come from my spot. I sighed in relief. I guess I didn't want any LBRs to see and ask me questions. I was just so frazzled by all the events that I went through.

I walked the halls, heading for my locker. What time was it? Were classes almost over? Had they just started. I never considered time difference between my world and Argals. I never kept a watch on my wrist! I looked up at one of the digital clocks on the wall and gasped.

"It's only ten thirty!?" I exclaimed out loud.

Shit.

"Uh, yeah. Where have you been all morning?" A passing student asked.

I glared at her and she just went on her way.

Okay, first things first...I've got to find Massie and the others.

Hmm ten thirty. It's almost second block which means science for them. I headed for my locker, knowing that they would be there. Rounding the corner, I was right. They had just opened my locker and took out their textbooks.

"Massie!" I called out.

Turning, Massie's eyes went wide with shock and surprise. Alicia, Kristen and Dylan reacted the same way as I approached.

"Claire?" Massie asked, unsure.

Unsure? Why did she sound unsure?

"Yeah, it's me. I just got back," I explained.

"But...we thought you were dead," Alicia said.

WHAT? When did THIS happen?

"Dead? No, don't you guys remember? I ended up in another world and I had to save people because I was the saviour that prophecy said would save," I explained.

Why did they think I was dead? I told them where I was!

"What are you talking about? You went missing almost three months ago. Where were you? What happened?" Dylan asked.

THREE MONTHS? I had been gone THAT long? I had only been gone for about almost a week! What had happened while I was gone? Besides being dead...or course.

"I'll tell you guys everything if you do me a favour: skip classes for the rest of the day and spend it with me. I just got back and I don't want to spend it at school," I said.

The Pretty Committee looked at me as if I had gone crazy. I knew that they hated skipping classes at all, but this was huge. If everyone thought that I was dead because I went missing...then I owed them all a big fat explanation.

"Fine! Let's go," Massie said, dumping her science books back into my locker.

And with that, they led me to Massies car in the parking lot and we headed for my house. They explained that the police had taken my car to the pound so I obviously needed a way home. Three months...wow.

When we came to my house, I was obviously nervous. How were my parents going to react? How was Todd going to react? Did they still remember me? Were they grieving because they thought I was dead? What had the police told them? What did everyone think happened to me? How come The Pretty Committee didn't remember what really happened to me? So many questions haunted my mind. Was this part of the prophecy? Were people who knew what happened going to forget?

I stood in front of the door and hesitated to open the door. What would happen if I just casually walked into my own house, knowing that everyone thought I was dead? I didn't want to cause my parents to have a heart attack.

Reluctantly, I rang the doorbell and waited.

I heard footsteps and I looked behind me to see that Massie and the others were backing me up. I'm so glad that they were my friends. The door opened and my mother stood there and I let out a gasp. She was all frazzled looking. Her eyes were swollen and red, her hair was a mess and she had a few extra wrinkles around her mouth. Seeing me, she let out a gasp.

"Claire?" She called out in shock.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

It took a lot of detail and explaining to tell both my parents and Todd, The Pretty Committee and the police what had happened to me. At first, no one believed me but when I showed them my wedding ring, it became easier. Mom and dad obviously had never seen the ring before and same with The Pretty Committee. Though, Massie did mention that it was gorgeous to the point that she wanted it. Tough luck, I had told her with a smirk.

Before the police had left, they mentioned that they wouldn't tell their commissioner the real story and they would come up with a more logical and realistic one to give. My fake story was that I had been in an accident and gotten amnesia, making me forget who I was and who I was related to. Also, they put in that I finally came out of it after another accident. It was pretty vague, but it would keep from having to answer more questions.

After the police left, my parents held onto me tightly and cried with relief to know that I was safe. Todd and I also embraced tightly and he made a sarcastic remark about how he never even knew I left. I slugged him for that and everything felt like it had gone back to normal.

After about two weeks since I returned, I was finally caught up in my school work and I re-bonded with The Pretty Committee. Oh and in case you were wondering, Allie-Rose got that solo in choir (obviously). But now there was a new song that would be performed for our end of the year concert. It was the Glee version of 'Somebody to Love'. I can definitely say that things went back to normal at school once Allie-Rose and I started competing for the solo. Guess who finally got it?

That's right, I finally got a solo in choir. Allie-Rose couldn't be anymore pissed off.

But it was worth it.

After school one day, I had finished homework in my room and lay sprawled out on my bed. Now that I had alone time to myself, I couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. I fiddled with my wedding ring and a few stray tears ran down the side of my face. God, I missed him. I missed him so much that it made my heart swell with grief.

He was dead.

I turned over so that my face was in my pillow and I cried... I cried for another few hours, grieving the loss of my love; my husband. I finally grieved for Rayne and also for Malachi. They were all people who had changed my life most likely for the better. And I know it's strange to say that about Malachi, but she really did change my life in a good way. With the fact that it's hard to kill someone when they are just a human like you...it was a lesson to be learned.

I was hurting terribly, and I didn't even know if there was a way to heal that hurt. Through my grieving, I didn't notice that my brother had come into my room.

"Claire?" He called out.

He sat down on my bed and awkwardly put his arms around me. I felt a few awkward pats on my back and I couldn't help but chuckle through my tears. Good ol' Todd. Count on him to make any situation awkward.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning over and wiping my eyes.

I didn't have any snot coming out of my nose, but I thought it would be funny to pretend so and rub it on him.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Todd mocked and wiped them back on me.

Leave it to him to get me smiling as well.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, mom wants you downstairs. We have some new neighbours and she says one of the kids seems to be around your age," Todd explained.

Leave it to mom to want to help me make new friends. Getting off the bed, I put on fresh powder foundation and blush and headed downstairs with Todd. Coming outside, I saw mom was talking to a woman in our front lawn. The woman had straight thick black hair and green eyes. She had a regal look about herself and she held herself with confidence while she talked to my mom. Typical East New York attitude. Ugh.

"Hey mom," I said as I approached.

"There you are, Claire. This is Clarissa, our new neighbour," Mom introduced us.

I shook the womans hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Claire. Your mother has talked about you for a while now...good things of course," Clarissa explained.

Okay...maybe I was wrong about the attitude thing. She was really nice. But wasn't I here to meet someone my age?

"So Claire, how old are you?" Clarissa asked.

"I'm sixteen," I replied.

"Oh that's perfect. I have a son who is eighteen and I'm sure he could use a tour guide to his new high school tomorrow. I have another son too who's twenty-three. He'll be attending university here after summer," Clarissa explained.

Nodding, I followed her to her house where three men were hauling a couch into the house. I couldn't see any of their faces as they were on the other side of the couch, but I waited patiently.

"Oh Carson, when you're done, bring the boys over here to meet the neighbours," Clarissa called to her husband.

He just waved a hand high above the couch and they continued inside.

"So where did you move from?" I asked Clarissa.

"Argos, Greece. Actually my husband and I were born here in Westchester and raised. After we got married, we went travelling as part of his job. He's an architecture you see, so he gets called on different projects. We were in Greece up until a month ago when we decided to move back here so my son could finish high school in the states. It was for his protection actually, he got bullied quite a lot back in Greece," Clarissa explained.

Okay...that I don't think I wanted to know. Well...at least she was honest.

Finally after getting to know Clarissa, her husband showed up and I couldn't help but choke. He looked really familiar...like...like...

"Hey mom, are you going to introduce us to our new neighbours?" I heard a voice call out.

Huh, it didn't sound familiar to me. Looking up, I saw a man...obviously the older son come towards us. He didn't look familiar, but he did have a striking resemblance to...to...

"Harris, this is Judy Lyons and her daughter Claire," Clarissa introduced us.

I shook hands with Harris and couldn't help but notice how cute he looked even if he was way older than me. Clarissa looked around, waiting for her other son.

"Where is that trouble-maker?" Clarissa asked.

Harris and his father shrugged. It obviously seemed that the younger boy did whatever he did on a regular basis and it didn't faze them at all. Finally, a young man came out the door way and made his way to us. I gasped when I saw him. He looked just like...like...

"Cameron?" I couldn't help but blurt.

For a moment I thought that I was crazy and that wasn't his name and he would think I was some weirdo and his parents would think I was a stalker and...

"I prefer to be called Cam. Mom told you about me already, I see," Cameron said.

I started stuttering about how yeah...we were JUST talking about him...not. He didn't recognize me? His wife? I started fiddling with my hair and heard a gasp from Clarissa.

"My...my ring..." She started.

I looked at my left hand and saw that my wedding ring was still there. Wait...her ring? Prince Cameron explained that it did belong to his mother. Could it be?

Cameron was obviously curious and he asked if he could take a look to make sure that his mother was mistaken. I allowed him to look at the ring and I held out my hand. As soon as our hands touched, something happened.

The area around us seemed to brighten up in a circle and Cameron and I locked eyes. Immediately, I had many visions run through my head of my time in the other world with the Prince and what had happened. Also as I looked at the family in front of me, I saw their true forms. Carson, he was dressed as The King. Clarissa was obviously The Queen that had passed away. Harris disappeared, so I guess that meant he was Harrison, the King of the neighbouring kingdom. And Cameron...he was revealed as the man who I fell in love with and married.

The light dispersed and I looked into Cameron's eyes. He knew...he knew. The King...er Carson knew it too.

"No mom, You have your ring on. She must have gotten the same one. But I must ask, why is it on your left ring finger. Are you...married? Because you're only sixteen," Harris asked.

Cameron and Carson both smiled knowingly as did I. There was no need to explain this to him.

"I'm actually promised to someone," I smiled.

The adults laughed at how I answered that and we all joked about how it was better than having creeps coming after me all the time.

"Who are you promised to?" Mom asked, obviously not knowing I had the ring in the first place.

I looked at Cameron and I saw the twinkle in his eyes that said that he loved me. I missed him so much and to know that the magic of the mirror brought them all into my world was...highly questionable. But I didn't want to go over theories as to how it managed to bring them here. All I wanted to remember right now, was that Cameron was here.

I remembered that I still had to answer that question and looking at Cameron, I replied:

"I'm just waiting for the right man to come along."

* * *

**I think that was a nice ending...what did you think?**

**Don't forget, there is still an epilogue to do so keep an eye out for it.**

**I LOVED THIS! I FREAKING LOVED THIS ENDING! I HAVE BEEN VISIONING IT FOR ABOUT A WEEK!**

**Coughsarahfangirlformecough**


	19. Epilogue

**An AU Clique story**

**I own nothing at all.**

**Enjoy this epilogue and make sure to...**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_A prophecy has been declared..._

_A war will break out in one-thousand years time._

_At the hands of a powerful sorceress_

_Millions shall die._

_But prophecy also declares, that only one person can save this land._

_A person from another world_

_Who will come to us_

_Through The Dark Glass_.

_And the day shall come when the saviour of our land appears_

_broken and alone. _

_She will not know of the journey that lies ahead of her._

___And her heroic actions will be noticed  
_

___for no other person in our land  
____wi____ll ____have had the courage to do so._

_Confused and scared she will be. _

_For no hero is perfect in the beginning. _

_And The Prince unbeknownst to himself, _

_will fall for our saviour. _

_Not realizing it until the time comes._

_And The Queen will succumb to an unknown illness, _

_leaving behind a world soon to be destroyed. _

_And The King and young prince will mourn her death._

*****...***...***...***...***...***...***...*****

_And when the sorceress falleth_

_The Dark Glass shall free our saviour_

_And take her home._

_And the blue rose on the Dark Glass will shine as bright as the noon day sun,_

_For the land will crumble, unable to support life._

_And the Dark Glass shall bring forth_

_The royal family_

_To live in the other world._

_As the saviour is part of the royal family_

_So shall they follow into her world._

_And The Prince and Saviour shall officially marry in three years time._

_And together, they will show others the meaning of true love._

*****...***...***...***...***...***...***...*****

_Shall lives be torn apart_

_Because of the wickedness and cruelty of others?_

_And I say unto you, Nay._

_For the sorceress never knoweth the powerfullness of love._

_And her life was in darkness up until her death._

_For before she died_

_The sorceress saw the pure light of love_

_In the eyes of the Saviour and Prince._

_And she died knowing that she could never learn to love_

_Because of the blackness of her heart._

_Had she never died_

_The sorceress would have learned that love_

_Is more powerful than all the magic she possessed._

*****...***...***...***...***...***...***...*****

_Be as the saviour_

_Who loved others with all of her heart._

_Even when evil tries to prevail_

_Be as the saviour _

_Who kept picking herself up and went forward._

_We give unto man_

_Weaknesses_

_That they may be humble._

_For if they humble themselves_

_Then weak things will become strong unto them._

_And the saviour came into the world weak_

_But grew stronger because of them_

_By learning._

**_***...***...***...***...***...***...***...***_**

_Saviour to us all._

_A fighter _

_A lover_

_A friend_

_Saviour to us all._

_Saviour, Saviour_

_Your love is strong_

_Your love is kind_

_Saviour to us all._

* * *

_**~~FIN~~**_

* * *

**THANK-YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMITTED TO READING AND GIVING OUT THEIR THOUGHTS TO THE STORY!**

**A big fat shout-out to Sarah (pyschotic honeybadger of death) Vannaluv, Tammywammy9 and some guest reviewers! I encourage everyone to check out the three authors stories!**

**And this was my last story to work on.**

**I will now be heading off to Texas for the duration of 18 month (a year and a half) to serve as a full-time missionary for my church.**

**I will have NO ACCESS TO THE INTERNET WHILE I'M DOWN THERE.**

**I love you all!**


End file.
